Cemented Legacy
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: AUish. Kind of a sequel to Hailey Egan's Hearts and Handcuffs only it follows Ted DiBiase Jr. Just read it it's awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I have to thank Hailey Egan for letting me attach myself to her story Hearts and Handcuffs. I love you bunches for that girlie. I haven't come up with a title for this story yet so suggestions will be accepted. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think.

Teddy sat there staring off into space, the t v droning on behind him. He couldn't get his mind to focus on what he was about to have to do. His father told him it would give him character. Make the rest of the guys respect him. Help them to see exactly what to expect when the day came that Ted Sr. stepped down and Teddy took his place. He seemed lost in his own little world until a familiar name on the news broadcast caught his attention.

"The body of Mickie Batista has been found. She was found late yesterday afternoon. Police are questioning a number of suspects in connection with her death including an FBI agent. Ms. Batista's brother Dave was sentenced to jail time earlier this year.

Teddy could hardly believe his ears. He thought that he had put what happened in Houston behind him but the mention of her name made it all come flooding back. He had loved her and been there for her after John had broken her heart. He never got the chance to act on those feelings. Shortly after Mickie went missing the year before, he packed up and moved back home to San Antonio and never told anyone. In a way, the police finding her body had been a relief. He could finally let it all go. He was glad he was alone here. He was a little afraid of what his father would say if he knew, but pushed that thought to the back of his mind as relief washed over him. He had hated this life. All the violence and strong arming. All the bribes and taking of innocent lives. He wanted out. He had many times willed himself to be strong enough to tell his father that he didn't want it. Any of it. The money, the power, the cars or any of the responsibilities to the illegal activities to get it. He didn't care if he had to get a job shoveling horse shit, being poor would have been better than what he was dealing with. He was brought out of his thoughts as the waitress walked back up with a pot of coffee in her hand.

"Can I get you a refill?" she asked sweetly. He looked up at her, his blue eyes meeting her green ones for the first time in the three hours he'd been sitting there. For a moment, he didn't know how to answer her question. She stood there for another few seconds and before he could respond, she shook her head and walked away. He ran his hands over his face instantly feeling like a fool. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even been able to answer a simple question. She watched him from behind the counter before again grabbing the coffee pot and walking over to his table.

"I hope that cat that had your tongue before returned it." She said with a smile earning her a small smile and a nod.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. Yes, I would love another refill of coffee please." She poured him a cup and started to walk away. "My name is Teddy by the way."

"Josie." was all she said in response as she walked back behind the counter and began helping an elderly gentleman that was sitting there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I would like to say a big thank you to Hailey Egan and Kelia Girl for the reviews to this story. I only hope that I can do the mob world Hailey has created justice. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Reviews are appreciated.

The sun came through the window the next morning and John looked over at Keleigh was sitting in the chair rubbing her swollen belly. There was still a few more weeks before they would find out if the baby was John's or Batista's. His thoughts went back to the day that he had been forced to watch as Dave raped Keleigh. There had been so much pain on her face and she had pleaded with him to save her, but there was nothing he could do. They had been in therapy since then and she had made a little progress.

"So I was thinking of going and seeing Grace and my parents after my appointment later. I would love for you to come with me." She said as she took a sip of her tea. He reached his hand across the table and touched hers gently and smiled a little when she noticed that she didn't jump.

"I would love to. I have to go. Jerry wants me there early so we can get some paperwork out of the way. I promise I won't work late." John said as he got up and grabbed his keys. He walked over and kissed her on the forehead before heading out the door. He knew that this last nine months had been hard on her. Hell, it had been hard on him too. He replayed it over and over in his mind and couldn't help but wonder if his obsession with Batista hadn't been so strong, could Keleigh have been spared in all of this? He headed into the FBI offices and walked up to his desk where Kofi was waiting with Jerry, Michael Cole and two other agents that he was unfamiliar with.

"Cena this is agent Brooks and Agent Otunga of Internal Affairs. They've come to ask you a few questions about Mickie Batista."

"Mickie? I don't know anything about Mickie. I haven't seen or talked to her since the assignment was over."

"Ms. Batista's body was found yesterday afternoon near the warehouse where you and your wife were held by Batista and his men. She'd been tortured and strangled to death. Can you tell us what happened during your assignment?"

"Jerry and the guys have all the notes and tapes. I was being watched constantly." John said as he propped himself up on his desk. Kofi looked at him a little worried. John had managed to talk himself out of some scrapes before but Internal Affairs had never been called in before. He looked out of the corner of his eye and caught a glimpse of Chris standing at his desk smirking. Kofi had long suspected that Chris had been feeding Batista information on the case, but he couldn't prove it and he had never taken his suspicions to Jerry. Now as he sat and watched IA questioning John about Mickie's death, he wished he had.

"If you can think of anything that would help us with our investigation Mr. Cena, please be in touch." Agent Brooks said as he handed John his card.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Josie stood behind the counter of the coffee shop and watch as the leaves swayed in the breeze outside. She knew she should be focusing on her text book in front of her but her thoughts seemed to wander to the stranger she had waited on yesterday. He looked familiar but she hadn't seen him around before. She sighed to herself and began looking at the figures in front of her. She was bored by the endless pages of numbers but she knew that it would all pay off in a few months. She would have her degree and she would be able to leave this dump and open her own business.

She was brought out her thoughts when her phone rang and she smiled when she saw it was her sister Roselynn calling. She and Rosie had always been close but grew closer when her parents died in a house fire when she was only 16. Her sister had been barely 20 but took her in and helped her get through school. Now, six years later, she was about to be a college graduate and her sister, who had gotten married last year was about to become a mother.

"How is my favorite sister?" she asked as she smiled into the phone.

"Feeling like a beached whale these days and anxious for my husband to home from work. How are things at the shop today?"

"Slow. Just the same old customers."

"Will you be home in time for dinner?"

"Yes, I will. I promise you that. Will your husband be joining us tonight?"

"I hope so. He has been working overtime since little Joselynn will be here soon. Your niece is kicking the crap out of me."

"That's because she misses her favorite aunt and her daddy. Honestly, why is Keith working so hard? I told you guys that I wouldn't move out until things were a little more stable for you guys."

"It's in his nature to take care of people. I will let you get back to work and I will see you when you get here. I love you sis."

"I love you too." Josie hung the phone up just as the door swung open and she smiled when she saw it was the guy from the day before. He looked a little weary and she grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of pie from behind the counter and brought it over to him.

"Thanks but I didn't even order yet." He smiled.

"You looked like you could use a cup of coffee. The pie is on the house." She smiled as she walked back behind the counter.

He nodded his head in appreciation and began eating. He hadn't had anyone show him any random act of kindness in a long time. He was always wondering if there was some hidden agenda attached to it. He finished half to coffee and ate the pie right down to the last crumb before either of them spoke again.

"That was some really good pie. My compliments to the chef." He smiled as he walked up to the counter and sat his cup down.

"Thanks. I'm helping my sister out. She's about eight months pregnant and her husband works a million hours a week. Plus it puts me through school so, why not. And I have just managed to give you my whole life story." He laughed a little causing a slight blush to come to her cheeks.

"I don't think we were formally introduced yesterday, I'm Ted DiBiase Jr. Or Teddy."

"Josephine Fairchild, Josie."

"Nice to meet you. You from around here originally?"

"Born and raised. I have never even left San Antonio. You?"

"I was born here. Went away for business for a little while but I moved back a little less than a year ago."

They talked most of the rest of her shift. Teddy thought she was a beautiful girl and found her surprisingly easy to talk to. His love for Mickie was still there but the FBI finding her body had given him some closure. He thought that she had just run off and left him but now he could grieve and let her memory go. Josie seemed like just the friend he needed to start the healing process.

A little while before the shop was set to close the door open and in walked another demon from his past. He didn't pay much attention at first but the tattooed forearm made him look at the man attached to it a little more closely.

"Keith, what brings you by?"

"Rosie wanted one of your apple pies to go with dinner. She asked to stop by and pick it up." He glanced over to the side as he said the words and caught Teddy staring at him.

"I will bring one out here in just a few." Josie replied disappearing into the back.

Teddy continued to stare at Josie's brother in law before he looked away at his coffee cup. Rumor had it that he had been killed in a plane crash. It had been broadcast all over the news and he had felt bad for him and for Mike who was also on the plane. He was sure that Batista's long arm had gotten to them even from the confines of his jail cell. But he could swear that the man standing in front of him was Randy Orton. Josie came back a few minutes later and handed her brother in law a freshly bakes apple pie.

"I will see you at home Josie." He said casting one more glance at Teddy and then walking out to his car.

"You alright?" Josie asked "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Just a little tired. Do you work tomorrow?"

"Nope, I have a class that ends at noon and then I am free for the rest of the day."

"Would you like to have lunch?"

"Sure. Here's my number. Call me later and we can work out all the details."

"I will call you later." Teddy said placing a few bills on the table and then walking out.

Randy sat in his car and watched as Teddy got into his own and drove away. The mob had taken too much away from him already. Keleigh had been damaged beyond repair and he had been forced into hiding. Batista's men were looking for him. He glanced back in the diner at Josie as she went about closing up and sighed to himself. He loved Roselynn and Josie and loved the idea of becoming a father. He had a new life and a new family and he would be damned if anyone was going to take that away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kofi sat his beer down on the table and waited for his email to load. He'd been doing some digging in the last few hours. He'd called in a couple of favors. One to his good friend and fellow Agent Gail Kim out of the San Antonio office and one to his friend Natalya Neidhart at the hall of records. He'd been suspicious of Chris since the first day he joined their team and if his gut feeling was right, Chris was the spy on their team. What he couldn't figure out was how he'd managed to keep it a secret for the last three years. His cell phone rang and he saw it was John. He decided to call him back later. He took another swig of his beer and sat forward on his black leather couch as his email finally loaded. He clicked the attachment and opened up the document that Natalya had sent. He owed her dinner for doing this research for him. Inside were various different records on Chris and his background. Interestingly enough, there was also a clipping from a paper. Kofi was about to scroll past that not wanting to look at another of the spotless accomplishments Chris had achieved over the years until a name caught his attention. Melanie DiBiase.

Melanie was the wife of the suspected mobster Ted DiBiase Sr and if the article read correctly, Chris' mother. She died mysteriously 30 years before leaving behind 3 young sons: Brett, Ted Jr and Christopher. Kofi grabbed his laptop and slipped on his cross trainers. He needed to talk to John about this information. His cell phone rang again as he reached his SUV.

"What's up Cena? You home? I thought I might drop by for a sec."

"Yeah, I'm just getting home after leaving the gym. Thought you might want to grab a pizza with us and talk more about your Godfather duties." Kofi smiled softly at that. The change in John over the last few years had been amazing. He had gone from a high tempered, skirt chasing, hard- nosed FBI agent to a loving and devoted husband and soon to be father.

"Tell Keleigh to order mine with extra pepperoni. I'll be over in about 10 minutes. I have some things to show you anyway."

Ten minutes later Kofi pulled into John and Keleigh's driveway and walked up to the front door. John opened the door and welcomed him inside. He walked further into the house and smiled at Keleigh , who came out of the kitchen rubbing her belly.

"Hey Keleigh, how are you feeling these days?"

"Like I'm going to explode. I don't remember getting this big with Grace. How are you Kofi?"

"I'm fine thanks. John, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." They walked into the office and Kofi shut the door. "What's up?"

"I've done a little digging and I think I know who the spy is." He said as he opened up his email and pulled up the documents that Natalya had sent.

"Called in a few favors. You know what this means? This proves that Chris is the spy on our team. "

"No, this proves that he is related to a mobster. It doesn't prove that he did anything wrong. Listen man, you've been my partner since I can't even remember when and I trust your judgement. Do you really think that Chris is the spy on our team?" Kofi nodded in response. "We gotta keep digging and find something that will stick." They heard the door bell and went back into the living room. John paid for the pizza and headed into the kitchen where Keleigh was already sitting at the table. They sat the pizza in the middle of the table and each began eating.

"So are you excited about being a Godfather?" John asked between mouthfuls of pizza

"I am. I get to spoil the baby and give it back. For me it's a win win." Kofi laughed. Keleigh laughed too and then her expression changed. Her hand went to her stomach and her face contorted in pain "K, you alright?"

"I think you might to get practice your Godfather skills tonight. It's time." John sprinted up, knocking the chair over and took hold of Keleigh's hand. She smiled up at him as he helped her into the SUV. Kofi jumped into the backseat with Keleigh's bag. The twenty minute trip to the hospital seemed to take on a split second with John using the flashing lights the whole way. They pulled up in front of the hospital and Keleigh was taken back to the room to be examined.

John paced nervously back and forth while the doctor was in with her. He knew that as soon as the baby was born, they would test it to see who the father was. He had already submitted a sample of his DNA. The door to Keleigh's room swung open and the Dr. Winslow stepped out.

"Doc, how is she?"

"You better get your scrubs on and get in here. We're ready to go." John changed into the scrubs and went into the room where Keleigh was ready to give birth. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"Don't leave me!" she panted. "Promise."

"I'm here K. I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright Keleigh, I need you to push when I tell you to ok?" Keleigh nodded. "Alright push." Keleigh pushed as hard as she could and then relaxed for a moment. "Push" Keleigh again began to push. Almost two hours later, Keleigh gave birth to a baby boy. The nurses took him to be cleaned up and tested.

"How long will it take to determine who his father is?" John asked a little anxious.

"We could have the test back in about an hour."

The nurses brought the baby back to Keleigh and she held him. He was beautiful. In her heart she knew that he was John's . After she fed him, she asked the nurse to take him for a little while so that she could get a nap. John told her he was going to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. He decided to stop by the gift shop and look around and see what he could find for Keleigh and his son. He looked around and decided on a necklace for Keleigh and a teddy bear for their son. He headed back up to her room and smiled when he saw that she was holding the baby again.

"Hey, did you have a good nap?"

"It was nice. I would like to introduce you to Aiden John Cena." She said as she handed him the baby. He took the baby in his arms and smiled at him. He knew at that moment that no matter the results of the test, he would always be there for this child and raise him as his own. He was a part of Keleigh and no matter how the test came out he would always be there for both of them. The doctor came in with the clipboard and smiled at the two of them.

"We have the results back of the test. John, he is your son." John looked at the baby with tears in his eyes. Aiden was his son. His and Keleigh's. He kissed Aiden on the head and walked over to the bed and hugged Keleigh who was crying herself. There was a knock on the door and Jerry poked his head in.

"Mind if I come in?" He walked over to the two of them and took the baby from John. "Hi there little guy. Keleigh, he is beautiful."

"Uncle Jerry, this is Aiden John Cena, our son." Keleigh said smiling.

"The tests came back?" Jerry asked as he held the baby in his arms.

"He is John's baby."

Just as Jerry was about to say something, there was a knock at the door. Michael Cole came in without being invited. He motioned for Jerry to step out into the hallway with him.

"What can I do for you Michael?"

"Cena needs to turn himself in."

"For what?"

"The murder of Mickie Batista. I need you to bring him in. You have one hour." With that he walked away. Jerry sighed deeply and lowered his head. He knew he had no choice. He walked back into the room. John looked at him with a smile but when he caught Jerry's expression, his smile faded. He knew that whatever Michael had talked to him about had not been good news. Keleigh caught his expression too and instantly became worried.

"John, I….don't know how to say this. Michael is charging you with the murder of Mickie Batista. He said it would be better if you turned yourself in. I'm supposed to have you there in an hour."

The room was silent. Keleigh looked up at John, tears threatening to fall. The muscle in his jaw tightened as his blue eyes darted from Jerry over to Keleigh and Aiden. He nodded his head over at Jerry.

"I'll be there."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Keleigh paced back and forth as she waited in the visitors room. She glanced back at the glass and the ugly green phones that she would soon be holding in her hand. She hated that she was here. She hated that had to come face to face with this monster again. The buzz of the door and the shuffling of feet caused her to stop pacing. The smug smirk that crossed his lips disgusted her almost as much as the fact that her husband was being accused of his sister's murder. She looked up and grabbed the phone as he sat down. He smiled at her for a moment and then he went to speak.

"How's my boy?" he asked. Hearing him mention her son made her blood boil and made her want to vomit all at the same time. She never wanted to hear his filthy mouth ask about her family ever again.

"Aiden is not your son. But I'm sure you already know that. I forwarded the results to your lawyer as soon as they came through. I am here to talk to you about Mickie." His brown eyes turned stormy at the mention of his sister's name and she knew instantly that he had already been told about Mickie's death.

"For the record, I hope they fry your husband for killing her." He spat at her. Keleigh could feel the fire begin to rise in her cheeks. She knew in her heart that John wouldn't have done anything to hurt Mickie at least not like that. He had hurt her with his betrayal on the assignment but he would never kill her.

"John didn't kill Mickie. Maybe one of your rivals or even someone close to you in your organization. You know she was a pretty girl. Maybe someone tried to make a move on her and she just didn't want their advances."

"Your husband is going to pay. He couldn't stop with just putting me in jail. He wasn't satisfied with destroying her spirit. He had to get us both one last time. I've heard the reports. She was beaten, tortured and strangled." He said choking up a little as the words escaped his lips. "Her body was found at the same warehouse where our son was created. You can't tell me that you honestly still believe that your husband is a boy scout. He has anger issues. He will pay for what he did to my sister. One way or another."

"For the last time John had nothing to do with your sister's death. Aiden is not your son. I have had about enough of your taunting and your ruthless mind games. You are responsible for Mickie's death. If you hadn't followed in your father's footsteps, she might still be alive. Stay away from me, Stay away from my husband and make sure that all your little cronies stay away too. If I see you or anyone associated with you near my family, so help me God I will kill you." She threw the receiver at the glass cracking it a little before she stormed out of the prison and got in her SUV. Times like this she wished Randy was around. She could have used his support more than ever. She put her key in the ignition and started the car, driving off toward the FBI building to visit her husband.

Randy sat in the kitchen that he shared with his wife and sister in law and sipped his coffee slowly. Seeing Ted at the diner really shook him. He and Mike had made it a point to move on with their lives and keep what happened in the past a secret. His one regret was Keleigh thinking he was dead. He knew Jerry was right. That he'd had to give her up and move on with his life. And he had. He'd met Rosie and they had gotten married and soon after found out that their daughter was on her way. But his thoughts often traveled back to Keleigh. How was she doing? Were she and John able to overcome the obstacles they both had placed in their marriage? Was she still happy? He couldn't help but think about her as they had grew up together and went through so much. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his sister in law came bouncing into the kitchen, backpack in hand.

"Off to school?" he asked

"Yeah, I only have class till noon and then I am having lunch with a friend. Don't you have to work today?" she asked grabbing an apple out of the green glass bowl in the middle of the wooden dining table.

"Mike and I have the day off. We're going to work on getting your car fixed. He should be here soon."

"Tell Rosie I will leave her car at the diner. I have to go." She said throwing her apple in her bag.

"Is this lunch with the guy you were talking to yesterday?" Randy asked turning in his chair a little to look at her. His question had stopped her in her tracks.

"Maybe. Why is that important?"

"I grew up with guys like him. Just….don't rush into anything and watch yourself. I don't want you getting hurt." She walked back over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Keith, relax. Nothing bad is going to happen to me ok? Besides, you're like the overprotective big brother I never knew I wanted." He chuckled a little and smiled at her when he heard Mike's car pull up in the driveway. "Oh, I was hoping to be out of here before he got here. Sometimes the looks he gives me creep me out." She grabbed her purse and walked outside to Rosie's car and drove away, thoughts of seeing Teddy at lunch playing in her head. She had heard Keith loud and clear and it warmed her heart to know that he wasn't just there for her because he was married to her sister. He actually cared about her too. But this was just lunch. It wasn't like she was marrying Teddy tomorrow.

Ted rolled out of bed and looked over at the clock. It had been a while since he had gotten out of bed this early. He walked to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot, opening his phone and looking over the last text message he had received from Josie the night before.

**Meet you at Marillos at 1245. See ya soon.J**

He smiled to himself and closed the phone. He still had quite a few things to before he met her later. He had to go get a haircut and stop by the flower shop. His mother always told him that you should bring flowers to a girl on the first date. Date. He was a little surprised at how easily the word entered into his thoughts. He felt the familiar predate jitters start to set in. He hadn't felt this way since he was a teenager. There was something about this girl that was different than any other girl he had ever taken an interest in before. She was obviously beautiful with auburn hair and sea green eyes but her beauty wasn't in your face. She wasn't flashy like the girls he had been with before. She had goals in life. Ambition is what he would call it and he admired her for that. She was so thoughtful and caring. Not like the money grubbing women he was used to. He barely knew this girl and yet he already felt like he had known her a lifetime. His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at the caller ID and decided to ignore it. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to be reminded on what his reality was when he was building such a nice fantasy world away from all of it. He would just have to call his sister in law back later. He chuckled at the thought. Up until two years ago, she had been his fiancé. Then one night he came home and found her with his brother. Their father being the ever caring man that he was decided that she knew too much to be dismissed from the family and Maryse and Brett were married later that week.

He grabbed his cup of coffee and crossed over into the living room. His eyes danced toward the mantel as he took sight of a picture of his mother there. She had been gone nearly 30 years but she was still a big influence in his life. He cherished all of the conversations he had ever had with her and they were burned to memory for later reference. He ran his fingers across the bottom of the gold frame lovingly and smiled a sad smile at her.

"I promise Mama, I'm going to make you proud." He walked back toward his bedroom with his cup of coffee in hand to get ready for his day. He knew getting away from his father and his father's way of life was the only way he could make that promise come true. But a promise was a promise and he was determined to keep it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Kofi sat in his SUV and waited for Chris to slip up and say something concrete that would clear John. He had planted a bug in his car the day before and now all he had to do was wait. Chris climbed in and his cell phone rang almost instantly.

"Hello? Oh hey dad. Yeah, yeah it's going like it's supposed to. Cena is in jail. No, the baby actually turned out to be his. I didn't leave a thing that could be traced back to me. Nobody knows I'm the one who killed Mickie. What's going on with Teddy? A girl huh? Really? Ok, Well I will ask for some time off and I will be home in a few days. Alright dad. Love you too." He hung up the phone and started the car driving off. Kofi hit the stop button and knew he had to get the information to Jerry and fast. He drove the two blocks to the FBI building and walked right up to Jerry's office knocking on the door.

"Kofi, what can I do for you?" Jerry said as Kofi came in and closed the door.

"I have something that I think you need to hear." Kofi said as he pulled the small tape out of his pocket and passed it over to Jerry. Jerry put the tape in the machine and pressed play. He listened to the words and when the tape was over, he turned it off and looked at Kofi.

"Who authorized you to bug Masters' car?"

"I was following a hunch. Look I know it may not be the most legal way to obtain evidence but this proves that John didn't kill Mickie. It proves that Masters has been the one working for the Batista family and probably giving information to his own father. Show this to Cole. Show it to Brooks and Otunga from IA. Get them to let John out of jail so that he can be back home with his wife and son." Kofi got up and walked to the door about to leave.

"Kofi, why would you risk everything for him?" Jerry asked though he already knew the answer.

"He's my best friend and my partner." Was all Kofi said in response as he walked out the door. Jerry knew how that felt. He and Keleigh's father had been the best of friends and partners for over twenty years. He had never stopped blaming himself for Trent and Katherine's deaths. If he had been just a few minutes earlier, if he had been a better agent, they would still be alive. He sighed to himself and shook the thoughts away. He could make up for it now. He could turn this tape over and say that he authorized Kofi to make it. He could clear John's name and give John back to his family.

Ted sat at the restaurant and waited for Josie to arrive. He got more nervous with every passing minute. He saw her auburn hair and smiled to himself. She caught sight of him and the table and walked over. He stood as she got closer and greeted her with a hug.

"This is a nice place. I have never been here before." She said as she slid into the booth and returned to his seat. He reached in the seat next to him and produced a bouquet of Lilies.

"These are for you." She smiled as she accepted the bouquet, smelling it before she placed them to sit next to her.

"Lilies are my favorite." She said as the waiter came over and took their orders. Once the waiter had walked away, he turned his full attention back to her.

"So what are you studying in school?"

"Education with a specialization in Special Needs. I had a friend when I was in school that was Autistic and it always touched my heart. What kind of business are you in?"

He took a sip of his water not quite sure just how to answer that question. He knew telling her the truth was not an option. He wanted to get to know her better and telling her that his father was in the Mafia would most certainly run her off in a hurry.

"My family is in acquisitions. Smaller, more disadvantaged businesses mostly." He said. That wasn't completely a lie. Since he had been old enough to work for his father full time, he had managed to put every other mob boss out of business in one way or another. They either ended up with 50 to life or six feet under. Batista had been a trusted ally to his father and he knew that with Batista in jail for raping Keleigh, that territory was now free for the taking. Jeff, Batista's most trusted advisor had been put in jail a few months earlier for an unrelated drug trafficking charge.

"I take it you don't really like the family business much?" she asked as their meals came.

"It's not what I always saw myself doing." He said honestly. He had always wanted to be an architect and design some of the most famous and beautiful buildings in the world but his father's goals for him carried more weight than his own dreams and he had given into the pressure.

"Still your parents must be proud."

"My father is a hard man to read. You can never tell when he is being sincere or not. I like to think my mother would have been proud of me. She passed away when I was young." He said. She could see that his blue eyes held a storm of different emotions when he mentioned his mother and decided to change the subject. Before she could move on to a new topic, he countered with "Your parents must be proud of you and your sister though." He saw his own emotions reflected back at him when he mentioned her parents and apologized almost immediately.

"No, it's okay. My parents died in a fire a few years back. I was the only one who escaped. My sister Rosie took me in." He covered her hand with his own and she looked up at him for a moment, a sad smile spreading across her face.

"We have a lot more in common than I thought." He simply said. She nodded her head and removed her hand from under his to wipe away the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Enough with the sadness. If you could be anywhere in the world, doing anything you wanted, where would you go and what would you do?" she asked lightening the mood.

"What could be better than sitting and enjoying a nice meal with a beautiful dining companion?" he asked causing her to blush a little. The pair sat and talked for a while longer before getting up to leave.

Mike had been sitting in the restaurant watching their every move. He narrowed his eyes as Ted rested his arm on Josie's shoulder and the two left the restaurant laughing at something he had said to her. Josie was his girl. He had been in love with her ever since Randy had introduced them. Who did Ted think he was, waltzing in and taking what was rightfully his? Mike smirked to himself as he picked up his phone and sent a message to Brett. He had to get Teddy out of the picture and he knew just how to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Brett DiBiase stood in the parking lot of the airport leaning against his car. He glanced at his watch more than a little annoyed. He was late. But that was the nature of his brother. He smiled as he saw the form of his brother Chris walking into view.

"I was about to send out a search party for you."

"No need. So what's this big emergency that you text me about?" Chris said placing his bags in the back of the sports car his brother was now behind the wheel of.

"I got a message from an old associate. Mike Mizanin." Chris' eyebrows raised at the mention of the name. He and everyone else thought that Randy and Mike had died in the plane crash. "It seems that our little brother is in love. What's worse is he is in love with a girl that Mike has his eye on. He wants our help in squashing the relationship."

"I have never been one to interfere in my brother's love life." Chris said as they drove down the streets and pulled up in front of the gate of the sprawling mansion that belonged to their father.

"If Teddy gets all serious about this girl and she somehow convinces him that he is better than the rest of us, he could go spilling his guts to the feds and that spells disaster for all of us. The only problem is, if we decide to take little brother out, we have two options. First, get Dad's approval or second, do it ourselves."

"You know Dad will never agree to us going after our own brother." Chris said

"Then we will just have to take matters into our own hands."

Teddy and Josie walked out of the movie theater and got into his car. They had been having a great time with each other. He looked over at her and smiled when she shut the door and buckled her seat belt. He didn't know what had come over him but he had the sudden urge to kiss her. Without giving it a second thought, he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Wow, that was unexpected. A girl could get used to that." She smiled biting her bottom lip a little.

"I was hoping you would say that." He said as he moved in to kiss her again. Her hand gripped the back of his head slightly and she was the one to deepen the kiss. They had been on a few dates at this point and up until now, he hadn't tried to kiss her or anything. She smiled when they broke apart and drove to the diner where she knew her sister would be. They arrived and sat in the same booth that had always been theirs.

Rosie smiled as she saw her sister walk in with the guy she had been talking about for weeks. It was nice to see her sister so happy and focused on something other than school. Rosie placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly to try and calm her daughter down. She walked over to her sister and Ted and smiled as she poured them each a cup of coffee.

"How was the movie?" Rosie asked again rubbing her stomach.

"It was great. Are you feeling ok?" Ted asked as he looked at Rosie who seemed to be getting paler by the minute.

"I'm fine. My daughter must think that she is an acrobat or something." She said as finished pouring the coffee.

"Here you guys sit and I will go and get some pie for us." Ted said ushering her to sit down in the booth with her sister. Josie smiled at him as he put an apron on and walked behind the counter. Rosie looked at her sister and she watched Ted and smiled. She had seen that look before. She had used it herself when she first met Keith. He had come into her life out of nowhere and now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

"So what happened on this date? I know you guys have had a few but you seem different tonight. You didn't rehearse making me an aunt did you?" Rosie asked and laughed at the sight of shock on her sister's face.

"NO! You know I am saving myself for marriage. But he did kiss me." She said. Ted came back a few minutes later with a slice of apple pie for both of them. "Thanks." He winked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking the coffee pot from Rosie and tending to the customers that were still milling around in the diner. The bell sounded and the door swung open. Josie saw her sister's eyes light up and she turned to see Keith walk in the door and look at Ted with a shocked expression on his face. He noticed the girls in the booth and walked over to join them. He kissed his wife and made his sister in law scoot over, stealing her pie.

"How are you lovely ladies today?" he asked swallowing the mouthful of pie he had pilfered.

"I was great until this incredibly annoying man stole my desert." Josie laughed at Randy who only pushed her with his elbow a little and laughed. He looked at his wife and noticed that she was a little pale and worn out.

"You ok baby?"

"Just a little tired. And your daughter thinks my ribs are monkey bars." She said. He walked over and placed his hand on her stomach and the movement stopped a little.

"Baby, please don't torment your mama. She is such a sweet lady and I know that you are going to love her as much as I do." He moved his hand and saw that Joselynn had moved to right underneath his hand. He smiled softly as Rosie looked up at him and stuck her tongue out. Ted came back over with another cup and some coffee for Randy. Randy accepted it with a smile. He had begun to let his uneasiness about ted fade the more and more he and Josie had been dating. He could see the looks that they would give each other and knew that it was just a matter of time before they declared that they were in love. Ted really was a good guy, he'd just been born into a shitty family. Then Randy's thoughts returned to Mike. He hadn't spoken to him in a few days and it really concerned him a little. Mike was not one to give up on something easily and he had told Randy before that he had wanted to try and pursue a relationship with Josie. Josie wanted nothing to do with him. Randy had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that soon his past would catch up with him. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Mike had been left to his own devices or what but he knew the past would be revisited and it would change things forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

John paced back and forth in his cell as he had spent most of his time doing these days. 46 days. That's how long he had been there. He missed Keleigh and Aidan even though Keleigh brought him to visit just about every day. He sat back down on his cot and closed his eyes praying that something turned up to clear him. He wasn't a murderer. Footsteps down the hallway made him sit up on the side of the bed. He looked up to see Phil Brooks standing in front of him.

"Mr. Cena, a word if you don't mind."

"To what do I owe the honor?" John said leaning on the bars so that his hands were sticking through slightly. He brought his eyes up to meet the eyes of the Internal Affairs agent in front of him.

"Some evidence has been brought to my attention that I think you need to hear." He placed a set of headphones on John's head and pushed play on the tape recorder he held in his hands. John listened intently as Chris Masters confessed on the phone to killing Mickie. Phil pushed the stop button and pulled the headphones off of John's head through the bars.

John closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. The truth had been found out. He opened his eyes to see Agent Brooks standing in front of him smiling.

"For what its worth, I never thought you had any involvement in this murder. As a condition of your release, we need your help."

"With?"

"The San Antonio division has been having some issues with the DiBiase family. There have been a few unsolved murders and an increase in drug trafficking. They asked us for a loan of a couple of our best agents."

"How soon do I have to leave?"

"We are disguising it as a family vacation. You, your wife and your son will be gone for three weeks. We are also sending Agent Kingston. He will arrive a little later than you guys. You have to be packed and ready to go in three days." Agent Brooks then signaled the guard and the guard opened the door letting John have his first taste of freedom in nearly two months.

"Your release paperwork has been signed."

"Where is Masters?"

"He asked for some time off to go home and deal with a family emergency. He is currently headed to San Antonio as well. When you and Agent Kingston come back, we expect you to have Masters in your custody." John nodded his head in agreement.

"One more thing….How did you get this evidence?"

"I told your ass when we were in the academy that I would always have your back." He turned around and looked into the face of his partner. He smiled as Kofi walked over and embraced his friend in a hug. "Now let's get you home to your wife because I have a date tonight." John looked at Kofi a little confused and Kofi just smiled slightly. "I will tell you all about it tomorrow." They hopped in Kofi's SUV and drove off toward John and Keleigh's house.

Keleigh was looking through some more of her parents things as Aidan was napping. She had just gotten back around to it after john went to jail. She knew there had to be something she was missing and she was determined to find it. She glanced over a few pages before placing them back in the folder before her birth certificate fell out. She looked it over and noticed that her blood type didn't match either of her parents. There was something stuck to the back of the page. She turned it over and found a letter that was written in her mother's handwriting addressed to Jerry. She knew she shouldn't but she opened it and read the letter carefully.

"Dear Jerry, I know that things have been a little strained between us lately and I know that is because we don't know for certain whether or not this baby is yours or Trent's. You know in my heart that I love you and I pray every day that this little girl growing inside of me is a product of that love. Yes, you read this right. A little girl. I want you to promise me that you will always be a part of her life no matter what. Take care of her and treat her as if she was your own. I know in my heart she is yours. I wish things could have ended differently but I am committed to my marriage and to my husband but my heart will always remain with you. I love you now and always. Katherine." Inside the letter was an ultrasound picture dated just weeks before she was born. Keleigh wiped the tears that had begun to form at the corner's of her eyes and walked to the door. She opened it and smiled at Kofi who had become a regular visitor since John had been in jail.

"Hey Kofi, what's up?" she said.

"You been crying K?" he asked.

"Just got done watching a really sad movie." He nodded his head and turned his gaze back to the SUV.

"I have a present for you." He said. He turned his attention back to the SUV. Keleigh's hand flew to her mouth and tears once again threatened to fall from her eyes as her husband made it up the walk way in three steps and engulfed her in a hug.

"How…." Was all she managed to get out before his lips met her and she returned the kiss.

"Kofi found some evidence that got me out. He wanted to call you but I figured this would be a better surprise." Keleigh let go of John for a moment and pulled Kofi into a hug. He returned in and slapped his best friend on the back before retreating down the walk way toward his car. He turned around when Keleigh called his name.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded and got in his car driving to his house to get ready for his date.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Mike sat out in his car and watched as Ted and Josie sat down to dinner in Ted's apartment. He felt his blood begin to boil as Ted grabbed Josie's hand and brought her fingers to her lips causing her to smile. He had to get rid of Ted and make Josie see that he was the guy for her. He hit the steering wheel of the car with some force and sped off. He had waited for weeks for Brett to take some action but nothing had happened. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to wait much longer. He was soon going to have to take matters into his own hands.

Ted smiled as Josie was standing in his kitchen placing the dishes in the dishwasher. He had really grown to love this woman in the last few weeks. She made him see that there was still goodness in the world and gave him hope that he could break away from his family and finally live his own life. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the back of the neck. She turned to face him and smiled. She never expected to fall for him when he came into the diner but something about him drew her in and she had to get know him better. She stood up on her tip toes and met him halfway as he leaned in and kissed her. With every kiss, she fell for him a little more and she knew that she was be ready to take the next step in their relationship.

"Teddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I uh…really have enjoyed spending time with you. The more time we spend together, the more I…." As if he knew what she was going to say, he interrupted her with a kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips. "I seriously love you." She smiled, knowing that he was telling her the truth. She grabbed his hand and lead him toward his bed room. He raised his eyebrows and she walked over and sat down on his bed. He sat down beside her and kissed her again. She grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head letting it flutter to the floor. She ran her hands over his chest and pulled them back on the bed. He hovered over her a little and looked into her green eyes. He kissed her again and smiled down at her. "Are you sure?" he asked. She reached her and pulled him down into a kiss. She broke away for a moment before he said the only other thing he needed to hear her say.

"I'm sure Teddy because I trust you and I love you too." He kissed her again and soon they were making love. Ted never felt more alive than he did that night in Josie's arms. She was the piece of his soul that had been missing since his mother's death and he knew that he would do whatever it took to protect her.

Randy looked over at his wife as she slept. He placed his hand on her swollen belly and smiled. Soon his beautiful little girl would be here and his life would be complete. Almost. He sighed to himself as the thought crossed his mind. If he just had a moment. Just a chance to talk to Keleigh again, his life would be complete. He knew she had taken his death hard. His mind raced back to the last time he saw her. The day she had said goodbye to him at the cemetery. He actually felt his heart break that day. He looked over at Rosie again and felt a pang of guilt. He did love her. She had made it so easy to love her. She was kind, patient and understanding. She accepted the man that was in front of her and didn't question the man that he had been. But he had given his heart away a long time before he ever met Rosie and he had never gotten it back. Not completely. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and wrapped his arms around his wife, his hand resting on her baby bump. He still couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach that the past was going to come back to get him. He just hoped that whatever it was that was lurking around the corner, he and his new family could survive it.

Ted Sr sat in his office and watched the cameras he had throughout the house. His two oldest boys were planning something. That much he could tell. What he couldn't figure out was what. He knew that his youngest son had been spending a lot of time with a girl from town. He smiled to himself at the thought of his son being in love. It brought back thoughts of when he and his late wife Melanie had first gotten together. He had loved her so much and would have done anything for her. His father had been against the whole thing . He'd gone against his father's wishes and married her anyway. By the time Teddy was born, Melanie wanted out. She couldn't take the lifestyle anymore. He had been willing to go with her. They were going to go to the feds and tell them everything they knew. His father was furious and couldn't allow that to happen. The boys had been the intended target but she had shielded them. By the time he got home, his wife was dead and his boys were locked in their rooms. He'd found out a few weeks later that his father had ordered the hit and had used Dave Batista Jr. to carry it out. That's why it had been so important for him to destroy Dave. He had to do it to avenge Melanie.

He decided to keep an eye on his older sons. Whatever they were planning couldn't be good. He didn't know how but he knew he had to keep them from doing what his father had done to him. He had to protect Teddy and Josie at all costs. He was prepared to do whatever it took. Even if it meant giving his own life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Keleigh sat in the car outside Jerry's house. She left John at home with Aiden. She said she had to go to the store to get ready for their vacation. It hadn't been a total like. She had picked up a few things at the store. But she drove by Jerry's house and decided that she needed to talk to him about what she had found out. She waited until she was sure that his wife was gone and went up and knocked on the door.

"K, what is it?"

"John got home yesterday. Thank you and Kofi for everything you did. But that's not really why I'm here to talk. I was going through some of my parents' things and I found something you need to see." She handed him the birth certificate and the letter. He read the letter and looked back at her. He had always suspected that Keleigh was really his daughter. He had always made it a point to be there for her and they always had more of an emotional connection that she had with Trent.

"I wanted you to find out about your mother and I in a different way. I loved her so much. I always suspected that you were my daughter but it was just easier to let everyone think that you were Trent's."

Keleigh looked up at Jerry with tears in her eyes. He walked over and hugged her. He knew that this was a lot of information for her to take in. She had been through so much in her life. He didn't know how much more she could take.

"I just thought you should know." She said as she got up to leave. "I have to get home and finish packing. John, Aiden and I are heading to San Antonio in a few days for a family vacation. Jerry nodded his head but inside he was a mess. He had just been given proof that Keleigh was his daughter, she and John were headed to San Antonio under the guise of a family vacation. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Randy and Mike had been relocated to San Antonio. He hoped that the two never saw each other. San Antonio was after all a large city.

John sat in the living room looking at Aiden in his swing. His son had been incredibly good in the few hours his mother had been gone. There was a knock on the door and he opened it to see a very tired looking Kofi . He figured from the looks of things that Kofi's date had gone well. He laughed as his friend walked in and plopped down on the couch. John walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers out tossing one to his friend. He looked over at Aiden who was sleeping soundly.

" I take it your date went well?" Kofi lifted his head up off the back of the couch and smiled. "So who's the lucky girl?"

"Eve from White Collar Crimes." John raised his eyebrows a little and nodded his head in approval. "So are you and Keleigh ready for your vacation?"

"She has no idea that I'm going to be on assignment. I just suggested we go on vacation and I told her that you would be coming to join us a few days later. She seemed pretty excited about it. "

"You know you're going to have to control your temper. We have to bring Chris back in one piece. But I could be persuaded to look the other way while you cuff him and if he just so happens to resist arrest….." John laughed. He planned on doing everything he had to do to bring Chris back and make sure that he paid for everything he had done. To the team. To Mickie. To his family. They heard the door open and Keleigh came in smiling at the two of them. They could both tell that she had been crying but decided to leave it alone for now.

"Hey baby." John said walking over to her and giving her a kiss. She smiled and pulled away to look at Kofi a knowing smile on her face.

"I take it things went well with Eve?" she laughed. He smiled and nodded taking a drink of his beer. Aiden fussed a little from his swing and Keleigh grabbed him taking him into another room to feed him.

"Being a mother agrees with her." Kofi said. John nodded and looked up at Kofi with a sad smile. He always felt a little guilt for not being around during her pregnancy with Grace. He was just glad that everything had gone ok with Aiden and he hoped that once Keleigh was cleared by the doctor, they could discuss the possibility of having another baby.

Jerry sat in his chair at home and read the letter from Katherine again. Keleigh was his daughter. Deep down he had always known. He was both overjoyed and angry. If things had been different, he and Katherine could have been together and could have raised Keleigh together. He had loved Katherine with his whole heart and it broke the day she died. They day they died, he corrected himself. Trent had been his best friend. They had been through the academy together and were like brothers. He'd always felt a sense of guilt for the affair to begin with but you can't help who you fall in love with. He put the birth certificate away and poured himself a drink. He knew that John and Keleigh were going San Antonio. He just hoped that they didn't run into Randy. If that happened all hell would break loose.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

San Antonio One week later

It was an incredibly warm day for October. Josie stood behind the counter staring at the faded red booths, waiting for the end of her shift and the chance to spend the night with Teddy again. She smiled at the thought of him. She was completely in love with the man. The door swung open and in walked a young couple with a baby boy. She could see herself and Teddy in that couple. So loving and attentive with each other. And the baby boy was so adorable. She grabbed a couple of menus and walked over to the table

It had been a week since they had arrived in San Antonio and Keleigh, John, Aiden, Kofi and Eve were having a great time on their vacation. They had been sight seeing and done a lot of touristy things. Keleigh had really enjoyed herself and this vacation had brought her and John closer. She was glad that Kofi and Eve had decided to join them . After all that Kofi had done to help clear John's name, she considered him family.

"What can I get you folks?" she asked smiling. The lady looked up at her and returned the smile before returning her attention to the smiling baby boy in the stroller beside her. The man looked over the menu and made his decision.

"I would like a Philly Cheese Steak Sandwich and fries and sweet tea." Josie wrote the order down and took the menu.

"I will have a Caesar salad and sweet tea and can I get some baked apples for my son and maybe some milk?" Josie nodded and took the menu from the lady and proceeded to the window to place it. She walked back over to the table with the glasses of tea and the milk.

"Your son is absolutely adorable." She said. Keleigh smiled up at her.

"Thank you."

The door swung open again and Kofi walked in and up to the table John and Keleigh occupied. He sat down and ordered the same as John. Josie walked away and returned a few minutes later with another glass of sweet tea.

"So John, I have to go meet up with Gail after lunch. You want to come?" he said. John looked at Kofi and nodded. They had decided the day before to tell Keleigh that Kofi was meeting up with an old FBI friend who had asked to meet John too.

"Is that ok with you Keleigh?"

"Sure. Aiden and I will head out and see the sights. We will meet you guys back at the hotel for dinner later. Kofi I meant to ask you if Eve would be joining us?"

"She actually called me just a second ago and she will be here soon." Jerry made a special request to have Kofi's girlfriend join them in San Antonio to make the vacation guise seem a little more real. He hated lying to his daughter. She had dealt with that enough in her life but if they could catch Chris and make him pay for all the destruction he had caused, it would all be worth it. Eve walked through the door and walked over to the table to join her friends. She knew it was her job to watch out after Keleigh and keep her away from danger. Stephanie had made her promise to keep Keleigh and Aiden out of harms way and to watch out for John and Kofi.

"Sorry I'm late baby. I couldn't seem to drag myself out of bed this morning." Eve said giving Kofi a kiss on the cheek. Keleigh smirked over at her friends. She was happy that Kofi had found someone to love him as much as she loved John. She could see it in the way they acted together. It reminded her so much of how she and John had been at the beginning of their relationship and how she and Randy had always been. Her heart felt a little pang of guilt at the thought. She loved John with all her heart and she could never picture her life without him but a part of her died the day she had heard the news report of Randy's death.

Josie brought the order back and took Eve's order. Love seemed to be in the air. The door to the diner opened again and in walked the last person she wanted to see. Mike walked in and sauntered up to the counter and sat down. Josie rolled her eyes when he smiled and winked at her.

"What can I do for you ?" Josie asked.

"How about a date?" Mike asked

"What's your second choice?"

"Oh come on Josie…..when are you going to quit messing around with that boyfriend of yours and be my girl?"

"When purple elephants fly out of my butt. If you're going to order something order. If not then leave before I tell Keith that you were being creepy again." Mike slammed the menu down and looked at Josie, his blue eyes blazing. This was the last straw. She had turned him down for the last time. He got up from the stool and looked at her. A smirked crossed his face and he leaned in, his lips a few inches from her ear.

"You have no idea what a mistake you just made." He whispered. He took in a deep breath and inhaled the scent of her coconut shampoo before walking out. Josie shuddered at his words and made a mental note to tell both Teddy and Keith about her unpleasant encounter with Mike.

Randy stood by a side window and looked inside at the four people laughing and smiling together at the table. It was almost like he had dreamed her into being there. As if he had wished enough for God to cut him a break. But John and Kofi were there too and they all thought he was dead. There were other questions too. Fear flooded through him that Batista was having them followed but seeing her again, he knew he had to talk to her Would she accept that fact that he was alive and had lied to her? He sighed to himself and ran his hands over his nearly bald head. He had to explain to her why he had to make her believe that he was dead. She was as beautiful as he remembered her. Absolutely flawless. But they had both moved on. He hid further in the corner as Mike stormed out of the diner and got in his car slamming the door. He would have to have a talk with him about his treatment of Josie. She was a sweet kid who was obviously in love with Teddy. He saw John, Kofi and Eve leave. Keleigh continued to sit at the table with Aiden a little longer before she got up and walked out to her car. She strapped Aiden in his car seat and was about to get in the drivers seat when Randy called her name before he could stop himself.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her heart racing. That voice was unmistakable. It had been burned into her mind since she was a child. But it couldn't be him. He was dead. A painful fact that she had lived with for going on a year now. She shifted her purse nervously on her shoulder and took a deep breath. Keleigh turned around slowly almost as afraid she would see Randy standing behind her as that she wouldn't. Her hand flew to her mouth and tears pooled in her eyes as she looked at him. He gave her a half hearted smile and stepped toward her a little. He quickly grabbed a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number down for her before shoving it in her hand. A million emotions ran through her as she looked at the number scribbled on her hand in his handwriting. She wanted to slap him across the face and hug him, holding on for dear life in the process. He could see the questions and emotions swirling in her eyes and sighed to himself again. He had never meant to hurt her but she stood here in front of him clearly beside herself with grief, hurt and anger in her eyes.

"I don't have time to explain everything right now. Text me and I will give you the details of where to meet me. I will explain it all then." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and quickly walked away. He sighed to himself as he disappeared around the corner. He had to come clean with her. He had to tell her the truth. If he was ever going to move on with his life completely and be a truly loving husband and father, he needed some closure. If the look on her face was any indication, so did she.


	12. Chapter 12

Randy paced the motel room waiting for Keleigh to come. He knew he was taking a risk seeing her but he had too. She had been shocked to see him and almost yelled it out but he told her he would explain when she met him. He had waited for her to call and she had. She had yelled a little just like he had expected. He told her he would text her with all the details on where to meet him. He texted her back and told her to meet him at La Mirage Motel room 105. He was worried that Batista was having her followed and he knew it was safer to meet at the motel. He had registered under a different name. One that only the two of them would know. He smiled slightly as his anxiousness grew. Keleigh had been his first love, his best friend and his confidant for so many years. The last year that he had spent without her had been hard. He had gotten married and was about to become a dad. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Keleigh." He said when he opened the door. Her hand flew up to the side of his face with a loud crack. His hand flew up to his cheek and he rubbed it slightly before stepping to the side to let her in. She turned to face him.

"Randy, it's so good to see you." She said walking in and hugging him. "Now, tell me what is going on? Jerry said you died in that plane crash. I buried your ashes. Do you know how hard that was for me to do? "Do you know how hard the last year has been on me?" She asked.

"I know a little. I know how hard Batista made your pregnancy thinking that the baby was his."

"I could have used you when all that was going down."

"Jerry offered me a deal. If I gave him information on Batista, I would get off with no jail time."

Keleigh realized he was in witness protection. She couldn't believe that Jerry let her grieve for Randy and didn't tell her.

"You're in witness protection." She said walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Yes." He replied sitting beside her. "Keleigh, its better that no one knows I'm alive especially Batista and John."

"I know that. It's just I'm so happy to see you and sad at the same time. So much has happened during this last year. Aiden was proven to be John's son, John was arrested for murdering Mickie and I found out that Jerry is my real father. And the worst part of all of it is that I had to do it without you. You weren't there for me."

He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "I know. It's hard for me too. I'm building a new life here but parts of my old life are still there." He let go of her and paced in front of her as she sat down on the end of the bed. She noticed the silver band on his hand and smiled. He was married. "I met a great girl, Rosie, and fell in love. We have a baby due in just a few weeks. She has a kid sister who she raised. From the moment I found out that my daughter was on her way, a million questions entered my head. Would be a good father? Can I really provide for my wife and daughter? Am I really ready for this? I don't have you here with me every day to tell me that it will all be ok. That I can do this. I miss you so much and there is not a day that goes by that I don't wish things could be different. That I could still be me and see you every day. That we could be there for each other just like we always have been. But as long as Dave is alive, I can't. He won't let me rest. He won't give us a moments peace and I won't put Rosie or my daughter through that. I love them just as much as I love you K."

He watched as she got up and walked over to the other side of the room. He knew she was thinking about things. He got up and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He felt bad for everything she went through.

"I hated that I couldn't be there for you." He kissed her on the cheek. "Keleigh, I know it's going to be hard but you have to continue to think of me as dead. Everyone must think I'm dead. It's safer for everyone including you and my family I have here now."

"I know. I promise to not tell anyone." She said turning to face him. "So, this is probably the last time we will see each other right?"

"Yeah, it is." He said with his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"What will I do without you again?" She said with tears in her eyes as she hugged him.

"I wish it wasn't like this but it is what it is." He whispered.

She pulled away a little and he saw the tears in her eyes. He gently wiped them away and before he could stop himself, he gently kissed her lips. He had needed her so many times in the last year. She had consumed so much of his thoughts and the kiss was barely even a ghost of a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and she hardly had time to react when he kissed her again, this one more accurately conveying all the emotions he had been feeling during the past year. Before either he or she realized it, they were in bed together.

As he made love to her, it was like it always was with them. So passionate and loving. Each one knowing exactly what the other needed. They had always fit together but he knew this was the last time they would ever be together. Even with them both being married to other people, they needed to be with each other in this moment. The consequences of what might happen be damned. There was a connection between the two of them that neither time nor marriages to other people could ever break. Afterwards as they laid there together, both realized exactly what happened. They had both cheated on their spouses. He looked over at her and knew that even though this had to be kept secret, a fact she would hate, there would be no regrets.

"K, we can't tell anyone about this. I can't tell Rosie and hurt her like that."

"I know. This is just between us." She got up and got dressed as he did the same. "What happened was closure between you and me. You said that this was the last time we would probably see each other. You have a life here with Rosie and your daughter on the way. I have my life with John and Aiden. That is what we should focus on."

"I know. K, I love you and I know I always will. You are always in heart no matter where I am." 

"I know that. I love you too and I feel the same way. I just want you to be happy and safe." She hugged him and kissed him.

"I am." He hugged her back and kissed her one last time. "I love you always."

"I love you always. No matter where we are or what we do, we are connected." She took his hand in hers.

"Forever are we in each other's hearts no matter who comes into our lives."

She had to smile knowing he remembered something they had made up when they were twelve.

"Goodbye." She kissed him one last time and walked out knowing it might be the last time she would ever see him.

Once she was gone, he walked out and drove home. His place was now with his wife and daughter and new family. Keleigh was his past and now he could really move on with his life. But there would always be a little part of his heart, a little part of his soul missing. He knew that as he watched her walk out to her car and drive away.

His cell phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Keith…help me." He heard her say hoarsely and then he heard muffled sounds of screaming and what sounded a hand connecting with her face.

"JOSIE! JOSIE! ANSWER ME." Then he heard the dial tone.

A/N: I would like to thank the amazing Hailey Egan for co writing this chapter and to all of the people who have given me awesome reviews. Your support means so much and encourages me to update that much faster. I would love to read your thoughts on this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Teddy groaned and shook his head a little. There was a terrible pain shooting through it. He opened his eyes and felt them sting. He forced himself up on his elbows and the smell of smoke registered. His eyes popped open he looked around for Josie. His lungs burned and his eyes were stinging more and more. He coughed but that only served to further pollute his lungs. He called out for Josie several times before the smoke began to be too much. He slumped back down on the floor slightly, his lungs on fire. He couldn't find her. His heart was in his throat. He had to find her.

"Josie, where are you?" he coughed hoarsely. She didn't answer him. He heard a car screech to a stop outside and heard faint yelling. He heard glass breaking and then felt arms wrap around him and pull him toward the cool night air. They hit the ground and rolled into a nearby ditch as the house exploded into a big ball of orange against the midnight purple sky. The sweet air felt good to his lungs and he coughed thankful for the moment that the burning had subsided. The same arms that had saved him now snatched him up of the ground, pinning him to a nearby tree with a massive thud.

The pain that had been shooting through his head before was now almost unbearable. He looked at the angry man in front of him, groggy blue eyes meeting icy cold ones. Then the thought reentered his mind and he fought desperately to get away.

"Josie, I have to find Josie!"Ted said, a surge of adrenaline running through him. Randy loosened his grip a little before realizing that Ted didn't have a clue where she was either. "Randy tell me she wasn't in there. Tell me you saw her." Randy's eyes turned from angry to sorrowful. Ted struggled away and ran toward the remnants of his burning home. He had to find her. He had to . He closed his eyes as the thought crossed his mind that she might have still been in the house when it exploded.

Randy's cell phone rang and he looked at the caller ID noticing it was Josie's cell. He called for Ted who came running back toward him.

"Hello?" Randy said cautiously.

"Well well well….you go and play hero for Ted? I am actually surprised at that. I thought that the two of you hated each other." Mike spat bitterly into the phone.

"Just tell me where Josie is Mike. We just want to know she's alright."

"I can tell you that she's fine. Rosie looks like she could use a little help." Fire shot through Randy's veins at the mention of his wife's name.

"If you hurt them Mike, I swear to God if you fucking hurt them, I will kill you." He yelled into the phone. Ted's head snapped around and he forgot all about the pain. He ran to Randy's side urging him to keep Mike on the phone. He looked around trying to find his own. He remembered it was in his pocket and he grabbed it and dialed a number. It took a few rings but soon there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Brett, man it's me. Listen, this guy set my condo on fire and kidnapped my girlfriend. I need your help." Randy looked quizzically at Ted when he could hear the echo of his voice in the ear piece of his phone. He motioned Ted to come closer and he put the phones side by side.

"Sorry Teddy but I'm a little tied up right now. Or should I say your girlfriend is anyway."

Brett smiled a little as he looked at the brunette squirming in front of Mike. He had finally been suckered in to helping by Chris who had to eliminate Randy as a threat. Chris watched as Mike continued his conversation with Randy. He had to admit that his brother had always had impeccable taste in women. Too bad he wasn't going to live long enough to ride off into the sunset with this one. Once he was sure Randy was dead, he was going to let Mike do what he wanted with her.

"Brett, I swear to God….if you touch one hair on her head, I will rip your heart out."

"You always were a little hot head weren't you Teddy? Still mad because I stole Maryse right out from under you? Now you listen to me….You just meet Mike's demands and let him have his girl and everything will be fine. She is pretty Teddy, I would hate to have to kill her."

"I will make you pay for this Brett. " Teddy heard maniacally laughter and then a dial tone.

A/N: I know I know it's a little short but I have more drama coming. As always I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted and followed this story. It means so much. Also, if you guys want to read some great stories by a talented author, check out xXUnstable OnexX. His first two stories have a whole Horror and SCIFI thing going on respectively and are AMAZING! Reviews are appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

One Week Later

John looked over at Keleigh as she lay there sleeping. She'd been different since she came back from shopping. More relaxed somehow. Like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Something had been bothering her since before Aiden was born. At first he thought that it was just the rape and the confusion over Aiden's paternity. Part of it may have been but there was something bigger. It started when they had seen that news report about the plane crash. He knew that she and Randy had been close and he was hoping that she had finally come to terms with it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer to him. They had spent the majority of the night making love. It was like when they first married all over again. He placed a kiss of her forehead and she rolled over and looked at him smiling.

She had come back to the hotel and asked John if he could get Kofi and Eve to watch Aiden for the night. They spent the rest of the night together. Her mind flashed back to seeing Randy. He was alive. She felt like she was whole again.

"How about we go get Aiden and have breakfast before we head home today?" John asked kissing her neck. She smiled up at him and nodded. He got out of bed to take a shower and she grabbed her robe. She saw that she had a text message on there from Randy. She crept over to make sure that the shower was running before she opened and looked. Her hand flew to her mouth and she was on the verge of tears as she read the message.

**Rosie and her sister have been kidnapped. I haven't heard anything from them in a week. I don't know what else to do K. Josie's boyfriend is going out of his mind. I just needed to talk to you. I love you and I miss you.**

Her heart broke for him. He had a chance at a new life and he was happy. She couldn't imagine what she would do if John and Aiden were missing. She desperately wanted to help but didn't see how she could without giving away his secret.

**I miss you and love you too. Have you contacted Jerry? Maybe he can help. I will still act like I don't know you're alive. I have to. It's the only way I can protect you.**

She grabbed the remote and turned on the news.

"In a breaking news story, Notorious Mob boss Dave Batista Jr was found hanging in his jail cell earlier this morning. He was pronounced dead on the scene. Mr. Batista was in jail for the rape and kidnapping of a federal agent. His sister Mickie was found dead earlier this year, her death is still under investigation." Keleigh stared at the t v at the mention of his name. Batista was dead. He'd hung himself? She slumped back on the bed in a state of shock. John came out of the shower and looked over at his wife before directing his attention back to the t v. "Again in a breaking news story Notorious mob boss Dave Batista Jr was found dead in his jail cell earlier this morning. Mr. Batista apparently hung himself."

John grabbed the remote out of her hands and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her on the forehead. He knew how much hearing his name brought it all back to her.

"Let's just get dressed and go get Aiden." She nodded weakly before heading over to her suitcase to find some clothes.

Teddy paced back and forth in front of his father's house He had made the choice to call his dad and let him know what was going on. He'd expected his father to be cold about the whole thing but had been surprisingly understanding. He had taken him and Randy in and tried to help them figure out where the girls could be. Josie's face kept flashing in his mind. He swore to her that he would protect her. That nothing bad would happen to her. She'd been gone for a week. And he was no closer to finding her than he had been right after she was taken. He looked over at Randy who was on the phone. He could only imagine what he must have been feeling. His pregnant wife was missing. He hoped they were alright. He stopped his pacing when he saw his father come back out of the house.

Ted Sr. looked at his son and his friend. For the first time in a week, he had good news for them. He knew where the girls were being held. He had finally gotten Maryse to crack and tell what she knew. He looked at the young men and knew that his other sons and Mike weren't going to give up without a fight.

"I talked to your sister in law and I know where the girls are being held. We need to come up with a plan."

Josie sat on the cold concrete floor and cringed inside as Mike's filthy lips ran along her neck. She made herself block it out and just pretend it was Teddy. She didn't know if Teddy was alive or dead. She'd tried to get a hold of Keith but he still hadn't come for them. Why hadn't he come? She kept her eyes focused on her sister sitting on the bed. She'd been looking pale and weak since yesterday. She heard her sister gasp in pain, causing Mike's eyes to shoot up to the bed. He got up dragging Josie along with him. He looked at Rosie and his breath caught in his throat. She was in full on labor.

"Untie my hands." Josie demanded. Mike looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Either you can untie my hands and let me help my sister and my niece or you can deliver her baby yourself." Mike looked at her and untied her hands. He had never wanted to take Rosie. She had no problem with her. He just wanted Josie all to himself. Taking Rosie had been a Chris' idea. An insurance policy to make sure that Randy would come and play the hero. But that plan hadn't worked in that last week.

"Rosie, listen to me. You have to push when I tell you to ok?" Rosie didn't say anything. She just nodded her head and clutched her stomach in pain. "Okay Rosie push…" She did as she was told and then took a breath. They continued this for about another 30 minutes before Joselynn was born. Josie looked up at Rosie who was smiling faintly. The smile fainted and her head slumped forward. Josie looked for a second and then tried to check her pulse only to not find one. Tears came falling down her face as she realized that her sister was dead. Then it occurred to her that she hadn't heard her niece cry either. She looked down at the baby and cried even harder. Joselynn looked like a little baby doll. She was beautiful and looked like she was sleeping. Only Josie knew she wasn't. The baby wasn't breathing. She wiped the baby's forehead and wrapped her in a little blanket placing her in her mother's arms. She kissed her sister on the forehead and started to walk away. Mike grabbed her arm and her hand connected with the side of his face. He responded with a backhand of his own. The tears that were falling made her face sting but she didn't care. She hated this man in front of her. Because of him she had lost everything that had meant anything to her. She cast her eyes on her sister and niece one more time and then walked back over to where she had been sitting on the floor before. She had nothing. No Rosie. No Joselynn. No Teddy. She truly was all alone now. A feeling of despair flowed through her and suddenly she realized that she didn't care if she lived. There was nothing left for her to live for.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

John was putting the rest of his things in his suit case when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jerry. He wondered why Jerry would be calling him when he knew he was supposed to be on vacation.

"Hello?"

"Hey John. How is everything going?"

"Great. We were just packing up to head home."

"About that…there has been a change of plans. You and Kofi need to stay in San Antonio. I am headed down. There has been an issue come up with one of relocated witnesses. His family was kidnapped. We have a possible location but I want you and Kofi to meet me there."

"Sure. So is there anything I should know about this guy?"

"It's Randy John." John sat there in silence. He didn't know what to say. Randy was alive and in San Antonio. Then it hit him. Keleigh must have known. She must have seen him somehow. It made so much sense. The door to the hotel room opened and in walked Keleigh, Eve and Kofi. John's eyes locked on his wife and she could tell that whoever he was on the phone with, hadn't given him good news.

"Yeah, we will be there. I will see you soon." He hung the phone up and looked over at them. Keleigh could see the fire in his usually cool blue eyes and knew that he had been talking to Jerry. And that he knew Randy was alive. "Hey Kofi, that was Jerry. He is on his way down. There has been a problem with one of the people in witness protection. Jerry needs some help. K, you and Eve take Aiden back to Houston. We will be back as soon as we can."

"Kofi, will you do me a favor and help Eve get Aiden in the car. I need to get the rest of my things together." Kofi nodded and took Aiden from her and grabbed Eve's hand heading out to the car. Once they walked out, Keleigh looked at John.

"You know Randy's not dead don't you? You saw him didn't you? That's why you've been so different this last week." Keleigh looked at him. She didn't want to lie to him but she couldn't tell him the truth. She didn't say anything at first. "Just tell me K. I promise I won't be mad." She nodded her head.

"He approached me at the diner after you and Kofi left. He just wanted to tell me that he wasn't dead. He couldn't take me thinking he was." John closed his eyes for a moment and then grabbed her bag off the bed and headed for the door. "John, for what it's worth, I appreciate you helping him. His wife is pregnant." John stopped and turned to look at her.

"I will do what I can. You head back to Houston and we will talk more when I get home." He walked over and hugged her. "I love you K."

"I love you too John." She whispered back. She knew that he wasn't completely convinced. And if she was being honest, neither was she. They were different people than they had been when they first married. So much had happened. She gave him a kiss as they walked out.

Kofi put Aiden in his car seat and looked at Eve. He had really grown to love her in the few months that they had been dating. They hadn't actually said it but he felt it. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know I'm going to miss you." He said pulling her to him.

"I will miss you too. But we will be with each other again in a few days."

"Yeah. Do me a favor and take care of Keleigh and Aiden for me. And be careful on the way home."

"I will. I love you Kofi." She said. She sat there for a moment before it sank in what she had just said. They hadn't said that to each other yet. She didn't think they were ready. But she couldn't help how she felt. She was a little worried that he would run away now. He looked at her and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you too."

Randy sat in Joselynn's room . Rosie decided to decorate the room with butterflies and fairies. They spent the majority of one weekend looking for the perfect shade of purple paint. He picked up one of her toys and ran it through his fingers. It was a present from Josie. A pink stuffed elephant wearing a blue tutu. Across the stomach were the words Daddy's Little Girl. God how he wanted them to be there. To see Rosie walking through the door to fuss with something else in the room or get him to calm the baby down. The not knowing was killing him. He looked up as Teddy stepped to the door of the room. He looked around and smiled.

"This is a nice room." Randy shook his head. "When did your FBI friend say he would be here?"

"He's on his way. He has a couple of agents in the area and they should be here soon." He knew Jerry was sending John and Kofi. He looked over at Teddy who was holding a picture of Rosie and Josie taken just a few days before they had been taken. He saw how happy they were and how much they loved each other. Teddy ran his fingers over the glass that covered Josie's face. Randy smiled to himself. He knew that feeling all too well and it was a feeling that didn't go away. A feeling you couldn't fight forever. Teddy was in love with his sister in law.

"You really do love her don't you?" Randy asked. Teddy nodded his head and smiled sadly.

"I can see things with her that I never knew I wanted. Like marriage and kids. I mean I was engaged before but…I'm actually kind of glad that Brett stole her away." The conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Randy's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Randy, it's Jerry. John and Kofi are on the way to meet with you. Then the three of us will head over to the warehouse."

"We want to be there." Randy said putting his phone on speaker. "Please Jerry, we have to know that they are ok." Jerry could hear the pleading in his voice. His heart ached for Randy. He had given up his entire life when he testified against Batista. Now he had a new one and it was being ripped away from him too.

"Alright but you wait outside."

"Agreed."

Josie's eyes hadn't left her sister or her niece sitting on the bed in the few hours that they had been gone. It was her fault. If she fought a little harder against Mike. If she had just gotten to Rosie and Joselynn a little sooner, maybe she could have done something to save them. She wiped the silent tears that had begun to fall all over again from her eyes and winced as her hand swept over her cheek. It was bruised and swollen. Her clothes were dirty and ripped. She shuddered as she thought of what had happened in the last few days. She didn't want to think about it. If she blocked it out, then it wouldn't be real. She jumped a little as he came up to sit beside her bringing her a plate of food and a bottle of water. He handed her the plate and she sat it on the floor pulling her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry about your sister." He said softly brushing her hair over her shoulder and running his fingers gently along the skin on her neck. She cringed at his touch and shrank into the wall as she could. She was dying a little more inside each time he touched her and she knew that if help didn't come soon, she would never recover. But that didn't mattered now. Everything in her life that meant something was gone. For a brief second, the thought entered her head to just give in. To give up all hope and just let him do what he wanted. Not that he hadn't already. "Are you going to keep ignoring me?" She still didn't answer. He grabbed her chin and snapped her head around to look at him. "Teddy is dead. Randy isn't coming to save you. I'm all you've got. Once you learn to be nicer to me, things will get better for you." She pulled her head away and looked back at her sister's body. Mike grabbed the cold bottle of water from the floor and sighed as he placed it on her eye. "I will leave you alone for now. But you can't keep ignoring me forever." Brett and Chris walked in and looked around. Their eyes landed on the bed that held Rosie and Joselynn's bodies. Then their attention turned to Mike who was sitting with Josie on the floor. The girl's clothes were tattered and torn and her swollen face.

"What the fuck happened here?" Brett said. He walked over to the bed and then ran back over to Mike pulling him up by his shirt. "They're fucking dead! That was not part of the plan. We were just supposed to keep them here to lure Randy and Teddy here. Josie's head shot up at the mention of Teddy's name. She closed her eyes and smiled for the first time since this whole thing began and smiled to herself. She felt hope. Teddy and Randy were going to come for her. She just knew it.

Brett punched Mike in the face and kicked him in the ribs after he slid down the wall. He started to kick him again when they heard something from outside that made him stop.

"This is the FBI. You need to release the hostages and come out. We have the building surrounded."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Brett grabbed Mike off the floor by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"See what you did you worthless piece of shit! If had been able to just let her go then none of this would have happened." He punched him again. Chris put his hand on Brett's shoulder and Brett let Mike fall. Brett shrugged away from his brother and then began to pace back and forth.

"How the hell did the feds even know where we were?" he snapped at Chris. Chris raised his eyebrow and shook his head disbelievingly at his little brother. "You set this whole thing up didn't you? I should have fucking known it!"

"You seriously think that I called the feds? Why would I do that? I am sure by now they have it all figured out that I was the one who killed Mickie and set Cena up for it. Kofi is a suspicious little asshole but he's smart. You're my brother Brett, why would I do that to you? Why would I do that to Dad?"

Brett stopped pacing for a moment and cast his eyes over to Josie. They were brothers but that hadn't stopped them from helping Mike kidnap Teddy's girlfriend. He walked over and grabbed her up by the back of her neck causing her to scream out in pain.

Josie's scream echoed throughout the building and Teddy and Randy looked at each other in a panic. They both started to run toward the building but were held back by Jerry and Kofi.

"Let us handle this. We will get them out alive." He said. He motioned for John and Kofi to head into the building. John sent Randy a glance and headed toward the building with Kofi. Randy knew he hated him. He knew that he had figured out that Keleigh had come to see him. He wondered if he figured anything else out.

Brett pulled Josie over toward the window. He hadn't wanted to hurt her but if hurting her meant he got out alive, then so be it. He made sure she was in full view of everyone outside. He wasn't shocked to see his little brother out there but he was a little shocked to see his father.

"Keep everyone back or I swear to God I will kill her." He yelled putting the gun to her head for emphasis. Chris looked over at his brother and sighed. He was going to get them all killed. He did the only thing he knew to do, he pulled out his service weapon and took his aim. The shot rang out and flew past Josie's ear, hitting Brett in the neck. He pushed her away from him and held on to his neck. He looked back at Chris in disbelief. His own brother had shot him. Chris then turned his attention to Josie. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her over to where he was standing.

"You mother…." Was all Brett could manage to strangle out before he fell to the ground, blood bubbling at the back of his throat. Josie had tears coming down her face. She sobbed a little before Chris turned his attention to her.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled and raised his hand to hit her. Mike pushed her out of the way and ran forward tackling Chris causing the gun to go off. His face twisted in horror and pain and he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. The sound of gunshots made Teddy and Randy exchange looks. Teddy's heart sank. Randy pulled him up and they rushed forward again looking at Jerry.

"I can't let you two go in there." He said

"My wife and daughter are in there Jerry. How would you feel if it was Keleigh?" Jerry nodded his head in understanding and took off his suit jacket handing it to Evan Bourne, a new field agent who was standing beside him.

"I'm going in." He said pulling on the bulletproof vest. He grabbed his gun out of the holster and eased his way around the back of the building.

John looked at Kofi and nodded as they peaked around the corner to see Brett and Mike laying on the ground. Josie was backing away from Chris who had a maniacal look on his face. Mike was writhing in pain.

"I killed my brother. You made me kill my brother!" He said advancing toward her. He pulled the gun level with her forehead and she shielded herself waiting for the gun shot. She closed her eyes expecting to feel the bullet connect with her at any moment. Instead, she heard a muffled grunt and heard the gun hit the floor. She opened her eyes to see that Chris had been tackled and was now fighting with another man. Kofi came around the corner and grabbed her by her arm gently ushering her toward the back of the warehouse where Jerry was waiting on her. He pulled her toward the open door and handed her off to EMTS before he and Kofi went back inside.

By this time John and Chris were trading blows back and forth. Kofi looked at Jerry who motioned for him to take the left side and he would take the right.

"I trusted you Masters. The whole fucking team did and you go and pull this shit. Working for Batista and your father! Killing Mickie and framing me for it! Why would you do that?" John yelled between blows as he had Chris pinned down on the floor.

"Family honor. Something you know nothing about." He said as he dodged the last blow causing John's hand to connect with the floor. John winced and it allowed Chris to get the upper hand. He hit John in the side of the head and moved out from underneath the man's grasp. Then he got to his feet and kicked John in the ribs. John was down. He kicked him in the face and stomped on the hand that had connected with the floor.

John's entire body was wracked with pain. But that was nothing compared to the emotional torture that John had been through because of Chris. He heard the gun cock and thought for a moment that he was dead. He felt the metal of the barrel pressed against his head and then heard a shot. Chris fell to the floor holding his arm. John looked up to see Kofi standing there with a smoking pistol in his hand. Kofi smiled at him and walked over to Masters, placing him in handcuffs.

Jerry walked over and checked on John helping him to his feet. He looked over at Brett DiBiase who was obviously dead. Then he turned his attention to Mike. He was unconscious from blood loss but was still alive. He was about to walk out of the warehouse and begin his report when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to the bed and looked at the woman and the baby that were laying there and his heart broke. Randy's family was dead. He turned around and saw that John and Kofi were standing there holding on to Chris.

"You guys wait here. I'm going to get him out of here. I will send in the EMS." Jerry said grabbing Chris by the arm. In a split second, what would have ordinarily been a bittersweet scene turned into an utter nightmare as Chris hit Jerry in the face with his elbow and disarmed him. He aimed the gun as level as he could and called John's name. John turned around and Chris fired the shot. Kofi dove in front of his partner and the bullet pierced his chest just under the opening of his vest. He and John crumbled to the floor. Jerry hit Chris in the back of his head and disarmed him again before getting on the radio.

"OFFICER DOWN! I REPEAT OFFICER DOWN! I NEED BACKUP AND MEDICS ASAP!"

John looked down at Kofi who was gasping for breath and held his hand. This man was like a brother to him.

"Come on Kofi. Stay with me man. Come on. You're going to be fine."

Kofi took a painful breath and a tear fell down his face. He looked up at John and smiled as much as he could.

"I told your ass I would always have your back."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17:

Teddy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Josie come out of the building and be whisked away to the ambulance. She looked so fragile. He cast a sideways glance at Randy who was still waiting with baited breath for news of Rosie and Joselynn. It had been nearly five minutes since Jerry had come across the radio asking for medics to be brought in. They had already brought Josie, Kofi and Mike out. The sound of footsteps brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up into Jerry's face for some sign of hope. Jerry looked at him with sad eyes and then looked back at the ground for a moment.

"Randy, I need you to come with me." Jerry said somberly.

"I will just as soon as I hear news on Rosie and my daughter. I have to know they're ok."

"Randy, Rosie had the baby. A beautiful little girl. But…." Jerry trailed off and Randy looked into his eyes as the realization began to set it. Jerry was trying to tell him that Rosie was dead. "She didn't make it Randy." Randy felt like all of the air had been punched out of him. His lungs ached every time he tried to take a breath but there was still hope. Jerry hadn't said anything about Joselynn.

"And…what about the baby?" he choked out, still clinging to a thread of hope. Jerry shook his head sadly and Randy's legs gave out. He fell down to his knees and leaned against the police car for support. He head was swimming and he felt like the world around him was swirling. He hadn't been prepared for the words even though he had expected them. Sobs strangled their way free from his throat. Teddy squatted beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He and Randy had become friends over the last few months. Losing Rosie and the baby was a terrible blow to him and he had no idea how to comfort him. Then his thoughts turned to Josie. This was going to be equally hard on her. He looked up at Jerry who nodded that he had things with Randy under control and Teddy walked off toward the ambulance that held his girlfriend. Randy looked up at Jerry, his left hand running down his face to wipe away the tears.

"I…need to see them. Please. Just…..just let me see them before…." Jerry nodded his head and helped Randy to his feet.

They walked into the warehouse and Randy's eyes fell to the bed. He sobbed again. There they were. His girls. They looked like they were sleeping. He picked the baby up and held her in his arms. She was so beautiful. A perfect mix of the two of them. He sobbed again and held her little body to him, cradling her against him. He kissed her on the forehead and placed her back down on the bed next to her mother. He looked at Rosie and gently caressed her cheek. She had been so good. So gentle and loving. She didn't deserve to die. And neither did their daughter. He held her hand in his, a fresh stream of tears falling down his face. He wanted this to all be a bad dream. A nightmare that he would wake up from to see Rosie very much alive and holding their daughter in her arms. He wanted it to all go away but he knew it wouldn't

"Randy, we have to move them now." Jerry said softly. Randy nodded his head and kissed Rosie on the cheek before he walked out of the warehouse. He felt hollow inside. Like he did that day when he was 15 and he and Keleigh came out of the abortion clinic. He hadn't wanted to abort their baby but he knew that they couldn't have taken care of it. He had thrown away a chance to be a father and now God was punishing him for it.

Josie sat in the ambulance listening to the voices that fussed around her without really hearing them. It was all just a bunch of white noise to her. She stared blankly ahead willing this to all be a terrible nightmare. A week ago, she had been carefree. She was madly in love and anxiously awaiting the arrival of her first niece and now it was all gone. Rosie and the baby were dead and Teddy wouldn't want her anymore. Not after what Mike had done to her. She shuddered as the memories came flooding back and she closed her eyes trying to suppress them once more. The door to the ambulance swung open and she saw the one person she had been praying to see this last week only now she couldn't look at him. She closed her eyes as silent tears fell down her face.

Teddy's blood boiled when he saw her bruised and swollen face. He wanted to make Mike suffer. He wanted to make him feel all the pain he had inflicted on her a thousand times over. He reached his hand over and touched the back of her hand only to have her jerk her hand away and shrink as far back into the gurney as possible.

"It's okay Josie. It's me. You're safe now. Randy knows about Rosie and Joselynn. I'm so sorry baby. " Josie sobbed a little harder at the mention of their names. If only she had fought a little harder against Mike. If only she had fought harder to save them. She should have tried harder. But she didn't and now they were dead. Along with pieces of her soul.

John paced the length of the room waiting to hear news on Kofi's condition. He'd refused any medical treatment himself until he knew how Kofi was. That was his partner. His best friend. His brother. They had been through so much together and the thought of losing…. He stopped himself right there. Kofi was a fighter. He had too much to live for. He was dating a great girl and he had Aiden to spoil rotten. Death was not part of the plan they had for themselves. He stopped pacing when the doctor came into view.

"Mr. Cena, I'm Dr. Freemont."

"How is he?"

"Mr. Kingston was shot in the right chest cavity. The bullet tore a hole in his aortic valve and lodged in his lung. The damage was extensive. We tried everything we could….."

"Wait, what are you saying…."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cena, we lost him."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Keleigh and Eve pulled up in front of the hospital and ran inside. Jerry had given her a call when they were about half way back. She knew she had to be there. Eve rushed down the hallway trying to find out any information she could on Kofi. All Jerry would tell them was he was at the hospital. Keleigh held Aiden in her arms and was pacing the floor in front of the elevator. The elevator door opened up and Jerry stepped out. He looked worn and tired and his shirt was covered in blood.

"K." he said giving her a hug. He took his grandson from her and smiled at him. She smiled at him sadly and handed Aiden to Eve.

"Tell John I will be there in just a sec." Eve nodded and got in the elevator letting it close behind her. Jerry looked at her and shook his head. "How bad is it?"

"I have never seen him like this. They were so close and now….. someone should never have to deal with this. Never have to bury someone you love. He's going to need you K. You're going to have to be there for him. You have to help him through this." She nodded her head. John was her husband. Of course she would be there for him. Her heart ached for John and for everyone else who loved Kofi. He was like a member of her own family.

"Of course I will be there for John." She said. Jerry looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't mean John. I mean Randy."

Randy sat there motionless as the hospital buzzed around him. He stared at the coffee cup in front of him. He gripped the Styrofoam in his hands and sipped the cold black coffee inside. He was waiting for the coroner to give him the preliminary report. Life just wasn't fair. God had managed to give him two women that he loved with all of his heart and had found ways to take them both away from him. He walked over to the vending machine in the waiting area and placed a dollar in it. He pushed the button waiting for the candy bar to fall. It stalled at the edge of the spring and he pushed the button again trying to make the bar fall. It still didn't budge. Anger took over and he punched the machine glass in the top of the machine pushing his fist threw it. He pulled his hand back out and didn't pay any attention as blood dripped down his hand in a river of red and pooled at his feet. He couldn't stop the sobs that escaped his throat. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs. He wasted to scream out and argue with God that he wasn't being fair. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around ready to strike. He stopped mid punch when he saw her standing there.

"K," he said. She looked up at him and smiled sadly before wrapping him in a hug. He closed his eyes and ran the hand that wasn't bleeding down her back and stopped it at her waist. "I'm so glad you're here."

John sat down in a chair outside Kofi's room waiting for them to clean him up so he could say goodbye. He held his head down almost to his chest to try and hide the tears that were falling. There was so much to do. He had to call and make the arrangements. He had to call Kofi's mom and Eve. Eve. She was going to need someone to talk to. He hadn't actually talked to his friend about the status of his relationship but he knew that Eve and Kofi loved each other. Footsteps coming up beside him made him run his hand over his face and look up. He saw Eve standing there holding Aiden.

"Jerry called us when we were on the way back. We turned around. She was talking to him down stairs when I came up." She said handing John his son. "How…..how is he?" she said hopefully. John looked at her for a moment and then pulled Aiden to him and looked away. Eve's legs gave out and she dropped to her knees in the floor beside John crying. He didn't look over at her. If he did, he would lose it all over again. The nurse came out and told them that he was ready for viewing. John looked at Eve and motioned for her to go in first.

Josie slept fitfully in the hospital bed that was just doors away from where Mike was. It would be so easy to slip down there and hold the pillow over his face until he quit struggling. To take away his life the same way he had destroyed Josie's spirit. He heard her scream out and cry in her sleep and walked over to the bed to sit beside her.

Josie whimpered in her sleep and pulled herself as close to the other side of the bed as she could. She was trying to avoid his touch again. The things he had done to her made her skin crawl. He advanced toward her again, his hands dipping below the skirt of her dress. She turned her head to try and avoid looking into those blue eyes of his. Eyes that would haunt her for the rest of her life. He made her look him in the eyes. Told her he would kill her sister if she didn't. Told her he would kill her if she fought him. Her hands were tied. There was nothing she could do but cry and silently beg him to stop. She sat up in bed and looked over in Teddy's direction, jumping slightly before she realized who it was.

"It's okay. It's just me." He said sitting beside her on the bed. She sobbed and buried her face in her hands. It was bad enough that she had to live this first hand, now she saw it every time she closed her eyes. He leaned forward and she rested her forehead on his shoulder a little before pulling back and wiping her face.

"Has Keith been by here?" she whispered. Teddy shook his head no. "You called him Randy earlier. What was that all about?" He looked at her and ran his hand through his hair mentally kicking himself. He hadn't meant to let it slip. Hell until she pointed it out to him, she had forgotten that he even had. There was a knock on the door and Agent Gail Kim was standing there.

"Ms. Fairchild. I need to ask you a couple of questions if you don't mind." Josie nodded her head and Teddy got up to head to the cafeteria.

John said his goodbyes to Kofi and placed his dog tags in his hand. They had been a gift from Kofi. He picked Aiden up and headed down to try and find Keleigh. Whatever she was talking to Jerry about must have been important. He was about to get in the elevator when the nurse stopped him.

"Mr. Cena, we need someone to ride down to the morgue with Mr. Kingston to sign the paperwork." He nodded his head and waited for the elevator door to open and the nurse to bring the gurney that held the body of his best friend on it. He stared straight ahead or at Aiden as they rode down. The doors opened and were facing into the waiting area. He stepped off the elevator and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get your hands off my wife!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and alerted this story. I would also like to thank Hailey Egan for allowing me to put my spin on the mob world that she created. I hope I am doing you proud. And if any of you guys like SCIFI/Fantasy or horror then you should check out the stories of xXUnstable OnexX. He is an amazing writer. Anyway, that is all….back to the story. Just to recap…**

"_Mr. Cena, we need someone to ride down to the morgue with Mr. Kingston to sign the paperwork." He nodded his head and waited for the elevator door to open and the nurse to bring the gurney that held the body of his best friend on it. He stared straight ahead or at Aiden as they rode down. The doors opened and were facing into the waiting area. He stepped off the elevator and stopped dead in his tracks. _

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get your hands off my wife!" _

Keleigh stiffened in Randy's arms before breaking away and turning to look at John. She walked over to him and took Aiden.

"You didn't answer my question. What the fuck do you think you're doing? You have caused enough problems for me. Because of you my best friend is dead! You must be really proud of yourself. You should have done us all a favor and stayed dead."

Randy stood there with his head lowered looking down at his hand. Blood was still coming from it and he wiped it on his shirt. He looked over at Keleigh who looked over at John with hurt in her eyes. Randy didn't deserve this. Kofi knew the risks of being an agent when he signed up for the academy. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Can't you be a little more sensitive John? He lost his family." She said holding the baby close to her. He looked at her and chuckled a little. She held the baby closer and looked at him a little confused.

"I forgot. You got all your secret meetings with him. All the sneaking around behind my back to jump into bed with him. Meanwhile was he really concerned with his family when the two of you were having sex the last time you saw each other? I mean you did right? You always do." He stopped and looked between the two of them. "Eve said you were talking to Jerry. I should have known that if he was anywhere within a ten mile radius, you'd be glued to his nuts like the slut that you are." Keleigh slapped him and he looked at her anger flaring in his eyes. "YOU BITCH!"He took a step toward her and Randy stepped in between them.

"You have a problem take it up with me. Don't you ever fucking talk to her like that again! You say I caused enough problems for you? If I remember correctly I saved your pathetic life. If it wasn't for me your brains would have been splattered all over the walls of that warehouse Batista had you in. You want the truth? You don't deserve her. She's way too good for you. Your obsession with Batista is what caused all the shit that happened to her. You're the reason I had to be dead for a year. You keep throwing me up in her face, where you thinking of her when you were fucking Mickie? Were you concerned at all that she was all alone pregnant with your child? Huh? Don't put your problems on her. Honestly John if you were doing your job at home, she wouldn't have had to turn to me." Before anyone could react, John's fist connected with Randy's jaw. Randy stumbled and fell backward on the floor for a second. He pulled himself up off the floor and tackled John to the floor punching him in the face repeatedly. Keleigh was screaming in the background and Aiden was crying. Teddy, who heard the commotion from down the hall at the cafeteria came running down the hall and tried pulling them apart.

"Randy, come on man stop!" he yelled grabbing Randy's arm. Randy shrugged him off and John took advantage of the momentary distraction and hit Randy in the face. Randy fell to the side and John got to his feet and kicked Randy in the ribs. Randy bent down and grabbed his ribs and John kicked him in the face. Keleigh and Teddy ran over to them trying again to separate them. Keleigh grabbed John's arm and pulled him backward. Teddy helped Randy to his feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Keleigh screamed. John looked at her for a moment and wiped his forehead on his sleeve. "You can't just fly off the handle like this every time something happens John. "

He looked at Randy who was being helped up off the floor and then he looked at Keleigh holding Aiden, tears threatening to fall any minute. He couldn't believe what he had said. He didn't mean it. At least not what he had said to her.

"Keleigh…." He said walking toward her. She pulled away and walked over to check on Randy. He ran his hands over his face and shook his head. She had made her choice. He walked down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Jerry stood at the door to Mike's room and looked at him as he lay there unconscious. Life wasn't fair. Kofi was dead. Randy's wife and daughter were dead. And yet this waste of space was still alive. Holding on by a thread but still alive. There was a poor girl a few doors down who would have nightmares for a long time because of what he had done. Someone had to set things right. He opened the door quietly and walked in. He picked up the chart that was on the bottom of the bed and looked at it. Mike was shot in the stomach and was on morphine for the pain. Jerry knew all it would take was a simple switch. The medicines looked the same. The nurse would be blamed for making a mistake. He knew that collecting Mike and Randy's medical records would come in handy one day. Mike was highly allergic to hydrocodone. Medical mishaps happened all the time. Nurses with too many patients working too many hours giving the wrong medicine to the wrong patient. He pulled the syringe of Vicodin out of his pocket and put the label for the morphine on it. Mike would pay. One way or another.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

A/N: Thank you to everyone for all the reviews. I can't believe the response to this story. It amazes me. I also wanted to let people know that there will be a new story up on my profile soon written by me and XxUnstableOnexX. We will let you guys know when it is up and you should definitely check it out. Back to the story.

****************FlashBack*****************************

_Randy adjusted his tie and paced around nervously. He thought he would have been less nervous. But he loved Rosie and he was determined to make her his wife. He looked up and saw her coming down the aisle in her mother's dress. Man she was beautiful. Her auburn hair was in ringlets with springs of baby's breath in it. He remembered he asked her what they were called. They stood there in front of the justice of the piece and Josie as their only witness. He looked into her brown eyes and smiled when the man told him he could kiss his bride. _

_***************Flash Back 2 months later************************************_

_He walked through the door and put his lunchbox down on the counter walking up behind Rosie and kissing her on the cheek as she was standing there stirring dinner. He was happy. More than he ever thought he could be without Keleigh there beside him. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer out before turning to sit at the table. He noticed an envelope with his name on it. The name he had assumed anyway. He opened it and looked at the blurry black and white photo. It took him a minute to realize what it was. An ultrasound picture. He looked up at her and she smiled at him. They were having a baby. He went to her and picked her up twirling her around causing her to giggle. _

"_How far along are you?"_

"_6 weeks."_

"_Rosie this is the best gift you could have given me." He kissed her. "I love you." She put her hand on his cheek._

"_I love you too Keith. Forever."_

He sat behind the curtain as they were stitching up his hand. He had been so happy then and now it was all gone. He looked over at Keleigh who was holding Aiden in her arms. He was adorable. He looked away, the ache in his heart growing. He had wanted to be a father so much.

"When they release you, I'll drive you home if you want." She said softly. He nodded at her.

"I have to go talk to Josie first. She and Rosie were so close." Keleigh nodded and reached out grabbing his good hand. She squeezed it slightly and he smiled sadly at her. He was glad he wasn't going to have to go through this alone.

Josie sat in her room looking at the window. She felt so alone. Having to recount what happened to her made her die a little more inside. There was a knock on the door and she looked up to see Teddy walking in. He sat in the chair beside her but she didn't look at him. She couldn't. When he found out the truth, he would leave her and then she would be all alone.

"I talked to the doctor and he said if you're up to it, you can get out of here in a few days. I figured that we could talk about what you wanted to do for…for Rosie and Joselynn." Tears slid down her cheeks again and she got up and walked back over to the bed. "Josie, please just talk to me."

"I need to talk to Keith before I make any decisions. After all, she was his wife." She said wiping her face. She sat down on the bed looking at the floor and he sighed getting up to come and kneel in front of her on the floor. He put his hand under her chin and brought her eyes up to look at him. He could see the pain and in her eyes. And the fear.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to leave you. I love you and I'm always going to be here for you." She closed her eyes and looked away. There was another knock on the door and they looked up to see Randy standing there. Josie ran over and hugged him both of them breaking down. "I will just give you guys a minute." He got up and walked outside.

"He's a good guy." He said. She turned and walked back to the bed. "How ya feeling?"

"Like hell."

"We need to talk about arrangements." She nodded and wiped her eyes again. Sobs escaped her throat and he walked over to the bed and put his arm around her. "Josie, you know this wasn't your fault don't you?"

"If had fought Mike a little harder. If I had gotten to them sooner then maybe…maybe they wouldn't be…." She broke down sobbing again. He hugged her again.

"Kiddo this wasn't your fault. None of it. You couldn't help what Mike did to you. Rosie wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself. She loved you so much and she was so proud of you." He said brushing her hair back from her face. "Promise me that you won't shut Ted out. He is a good guy and he loves you." She nodded her head. "I will always be here for you Josie. Always." She hugged him again and he got up to leave.

"Keith?" He turned to look at her. "On the way to the hospital, Teddy called you Randy. Why would he do that?"

John sat on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands. What the hell had he just done? This had been the most messed up night of his life. He looked over at Eve as she lay there sleeping, the light shining off her bare back. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He had only come to check on her. To comfort her. But the whole conversation with Keleigh played over in his mind and he realized that she hadn't denied sleeping with Randy again. He knew he should have stopped her when she kissed him but he just couldn't. Before he realized what was happening, they were both naked and in bed. He got up and slid his boxers on crossing the room to look out the window. He wondered how his life had gotten to this point. He had dishonored his best friend's memory, not to mention possibly driving the final nail in the coffin that now contained his marriage. Kofi had always been the one to set him straight when it came to Keleigh. What the hell was he going to do now?

Jerry was standing outside Josie's room with Keleigh holding Aiden when the doctors and nurses went flying by into Mike's room. Teddy and Keleigh looked alarmed. Jerry glanced over at Ted Sr and caught the knowing look in his eyes. He knew. The beep of the monitors could be heard from down the hall. Jerry heard a doctor say that they were losing him and then the flat line. Ted Sr. looked at Jerry and nodded his head in appreciation. Mike was dead.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Randy sighed as he crossed back over and sat down on the bed next to Josie. He had been lying about who he was for far too long. It would feel good to get it all out in the open.

"Before I came to San Antonio, I was living in Houston and working for this guy named Dave Batista. Dave owned a lot of businesses. Night clubs mostly. But they were just fronts for his other businesses. Mainly extortion, money laundering and drug running. I used to make deliveries for him. He was being chased by this FBI agent who was obsessed with putting him behind bars. This FBI agent is married to a girl I grew up with. My best friend. Batista had me bring her to him to lure her husband into a trap. I didn't want to do it. But if I didn't I would have ended up dead like all the others. I called as soon as I could and I struck a deal. I would tell what I knew and I would walk away scot free. Me and Mike. Teddy worked for him for a little while too." Josie sat there looking at the floor processing what Randy had just told her.

"So you were in witness protection?" She said looking at him. He nodded. "What's your real name?"

"Randy Orton."

"Did you ever kill anyone?"

"No. I never killed anyone."

"Did you lie about anything else? Did you love Rosie?"

"I never lied to Rosie about anything else. I loved her with all my heart. Her and Joselynn. And I love you like a sister Jo."

"Did Teddy ever kill anyone?"

"Not that I know of. He's a pretty good kid. He was a door man mostly. And a body guard for Mickie Batista." She nodded her head again. "Listen just because we were involved with the Mafia doesn't make us bad people. And we both love you. Nothing will ever change that." She shook her head and tears came in to her eyes again.

"I wouldn't be so sure. When he finds out what Mike did to me, he won't want me anymore." She said tears running down her face. Randy put his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. He closed his eyes and he could feel the anger rising up in him again. Thoughts of what Keleigh had been through came flooding back to him and he ached for Josie too. He pulled back to look at her, brushing some hair out of her face.

" When you called me that day crying, my heart dropped. I didn't know what was wrong. So I raced over to Ted's thinking that he had done something to you. But I got there and he was unconscious and the house was on fire. I barely got him out. When he came to his senses, he went nuts looking for you. I could see the hurt and the pain in his eyes when he thought you might have been in the house when it exploded. You can't fake that Jo. You only get that look in your eyes when you're in love. He's going to be there for you. He's going to wait for you as long as it takes. Like I said, he's a good kid. Give him a chance. He is still the man you fell in love with. Have a little faith in him." Josie nodded her head in looked at Randy.

"Do you have family back in Houston?"

"It was just me and my parents. They died a few years back."

"I think we should bury Rosie and Joselynn there with them."

"I will come back and see you in the morning." She nodded as he kissed her on the forehead. "Get some rest." He walked out of the room and pulled Teddy to the side.

"I told her the truth. She knows all about our past. Swear to me that you aren't going to leave her. That you're going to be there for her and help her through this." Teddy nodded his head. "Don't ever hurt her. She's like a little sister to me and I will kill you."

"I would never hurt her. I love her." Teddy and Randy said their goodbyes and Teddy went back into the room with Josie. Randy looked at Keleigh who was sitting there beside Jerry.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are." He said softly. She nodded her head and looked over at Jerry.

"I should call John and get him to come get Aiden."

"I can't see how you would even want to talk to him after the way he talked to you earlier. How dare he call you a slut and a bitch. After what he did with Mickie, he has a lot of room to talk." Randy said playing with the baby. Jerry looked at Keleigh and she could tell that he was not happy.

"You take Randy home and send John a text telling him that he can come and get Aiden from me." Jerry said. Keleigh nodded her head and they headed down to her car. They got in and sat there for a minute, Randy staring straight ahead. She grabbed his right hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing his hand a little. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and she drove off.

They pulled into the driveway and he looked at the house and sighed. He didn't really want to go back into the house but he knew he had to. He had to pick out something for them to wear. He felt like his legs weighed a ton as he got out of the car and unlocked the door walking in. He took a ragged breath as he looked around at the house. He walked into the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom. He looked over at the bed and sobbed again feeling so much anger. He sat down on her side of the bed and grabbed her pillow. It still smelled like her. How could she leave him? That had never been part of the plan. They were supposed to grow old together. To raise a family and sit on the back porch watching their grandkids playing in the yard. He glanced over at the night table and saw a picture of the two of them on their wedding day and took the frame in his hands. He looked at it for a moment and sobbed before throwing it against the wall. He got up and made his way over to the closet and threw the door open looking at her clothes. They were always so neat and organized. He ripped them off the rod, clothes and hangers flying everywhere. He ran his hands over the top of her dresser and all of the knick knacks on top of it went crashing to the floor breaking. An envelope with his name on it caught his attention. It said Randy instead of Keith and it was in Rosie's handwriting. He opened it and found a letter she had written to him.

"Dear Randy,

Please don't be mad at me but I looked into who you used to be. I know about everything. The mafia and Keleigh. All of it. I'm not mad at you. You did what you had to do to make things better for your friend. I respect that. You talk about her in your sleep you know. I'm just sorry that you have had to go through this last year of your life without her. I would like to meet her. I am sure that we would be great friends. That is who you were not who you are. I don't care about the past. All I care about is the future. The life that we are building for ourselves and our daughter. I love you with all of my heart and I always will. I just had to be honest with you before our baby came." He folded the letter up and looked up to see Keleigh standing in the doorway.

"Does it get any easier?" he asked

"What?"

"The pain of losing a child. Does it get any easier?" She walked in and sat down beside him. "I just want to make it all go away K. I don't want to feel like this anymore." He said hugging her. She closed her eyes and rubbed the back of his head letting him cry on her shoulder.

"I wish I could tell you that you will wake up one day and it won't feel like a part of you is missing. You never forget. Never really get over it. But it does get easier. You learn for focus on what you do have and not what you don't have." He pulled back to look at her.

"What do I have K?"

"Me. You've still got me." He hugged her again and then pulled back to look at her. She had no idea how much hearing her say that meant to him. He needed a distraction. Something to help him forget. Her kissed her like he had so many times before and wasn't surprised to feel her kiss him back. They both knew where one kiss would lead them and before they knew it, they were making love right there on the bedroom floor. Neither of them were thinking about anything but the moment they were in. Randy was in need of comfort and Keleigh was more than willing to be the one to give it to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

John looked at the text message again.

Jerry has Aiden. He is staying at the Hyatt Regency. Room 1245. You can pick him up there. We will talk later. K.

He could always tell by the tone of her text messages when she was angry with him. Not that he blamed her. He had been completely out of line. But seeing her standing there with her arms around Randy had made him come unglued inside. Randy hadn't been the only one who had lost someone and he felt that she just shoved him to the back burner. She should have been there for him. He heard the sheets rustle behind him and turned to see Eve sitting up in the bed with the blankets pulled up covering her. He closed his eyes and looked away. He still couldn't believe that he had slept with her. She was Kofi's girlfriend and he hadn't even been gone a whole day. He had only come by to comfort her. But he had been the one to break down. He had cried for an hour with her just sitting there on the couch holding him. She cried too. He looked up at her and they kissed. He wasn't even sure it had happened for a minute but it got so much more intense. He couldn't help himself. Eve was there for him. She was concerned with how he was feeling. Like Keleigh should have been. He had always known that she and Randy had always had a bond but he had never really gotten the extent of that bond until Randy had "died". She smiled sadly at him and he walked back over to sit next to her on the bed.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey" he said back. There was another few minutes of awkward silence and then he spoke. "About earlier…." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips again cutting him off midsentence.

"It happened John. Neither of us planned for it to but it happened. Thank you for being there for me." She said before she got up and slipped on Kofi's t shirt. She looked down at it with tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them away. "He left this shirt at my house after our first date. I told him then that he wouldn't get it back." She said breaking down again. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her letting her cry into his chest. He ran his hands up her back gently . "I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's ok Eve, I understand. Listen, I have to go pick up Aiden but if you want…..I can come back." She shook her head and wiped her eyes again.

"I'm just going to get some sleep. I'm going to head back to Houston tomorrow and meet up with Kofi's mom to make the arrangements." She said. He nodded softly and walked back over to his clothes. He slid his pants on and pulled his t shirt over his head before grabbing his shoes and jacket and looking at her again. "I will text you when I get back to Houston and talk to Mrs. Kingston." John nodded again. He hugged her again and kissed her on the forehead before leaving and riding the elevator to the next floor up. He found Jerry's room about half way down the hallway and sighed as he knocked. If Jerry had Aiden then he had talked to Keleigh and knew all about the fight. Jerry jerked the door open and glared at John before stepping to the side and letting him in. Aiden was sleeping soundly in the center of the bed surrounded by pillows. Jerry closed the door and crossed back over standing by the windows.

"I bet you're real proud of yourself aren't you? You have no compassion at all. Randy just lost his whole family. Those two have been friends since she was 6. Long before you came into the picture and they will be friends long after you're gone. Which if you keep it up with the insults, won't be too much longer."

"You would love that wouldn't you? To have me out of the way so that she could go running into Randy's arms? You have never liked the fact that I was with her Jerry. Despite the fact that you and I are so similar, I was never good enough for her was I?"  
"I never minded that you were with her. I minded the fact that you hurt her time after time. You made her cry on several different occasions. You put work before her. You made her think she was second best in your life and that take a toll on a marriage. No John, this has nothing to do with what I thought of you. This has everything to do with the way you treated my daughter!" Jerry yelled back causing Aiden to fuss a little. John crossed over to the bed and picked the baby up. "Just know this… If you talk to her like that again, I swear to God I will break your fucking jaw so that you won't be able to talk to her until you learn some manners. Take care of her and my grandson." He said before kissing Aiden on the head and walking over to the door and opening it for him. "Have a nice night." John shook his head and walked out with the baby. Somehow he had turned into the bad guy in all of this. He held his son close as they rode down in the elevator, his head leaned back against the wall. Everyone hated him. He chuckled at something he remembered Kofi saying. It was a line out of his favorite movie, the Dark Knight. It was never more fitting than at that moment and it summed up the way he was feeling nicely. You either die the hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. At that moment he wished that he had been the one to take that bullet instead of Kofi. He wished he was the one who was dead.

Josie looked over at Teddy as he shifted to try and make himself comfortable in the chair that he was sleeping in. He and Randy had been in the mob. She didn't know why but that fact didn't bother her as much as most people would have thought. She also thought about what Randy had said to her. He was a good guy. He had shown her that before this whole thing began. But there was still a little doubt in her mind. Would he still want her when they couldn't make love? Would he still want to be with her when every time he touched her, she nearly jumped out of her skin? He cleared his throat and she again focused on him.

"Have you had any sleep at all?" he asked moving from the chair to sit on the bed beside her. She shook her head and looked back at him. "Baby, you need to try and get some sleep. You need to rest so that you can feel better." She pulled her knees up to her chest and tears spilled down her cheeks. "Honey, what is it? Please Josie just talk to me." She looked at him and wiped her face again.

"I don't want you to leave me Teddy. I couldn't handle that. I have already lost too much as it is." She said softly.

"I would never leave you. I swear to you." He said taking her hand in his. She looked at him and saw the worry on his face. Maybe she could trust him. Maybe he wouldn't just up and leave her when he found out what she had gone through. But if she talked about it, it would make it real. It would be something she would have to deal with forever. The look in his eyes made her feel safe and at ease. Just like she always felt when she was around him. She knew she had to trust him enough to tell him what happened.

"That night we were in your kitchen and Brett knocked on the door. He walked in but he wasn't alone. He had Mike and Chris with him. You guys started struggling and you punched Brett in the face and turned around because you heard me scream. Mike had grabbed me around the waist and was trying to force me toward the door. Chris hit you in the back of the head with his gun and you fell to the floor. They dragged me out kicking and screaming. Mike slapped me and they opened the door to this van that they had waiting. Rosie was in the back. He told me he would kill Rosie if I didn't cooperate. So I got in the van. I looked back and saw they set the house on fire and my heart broke. They had taken you away from me. Mike raped me. Repeatedly. He kept telling me that you were dead and that no one would come for us." She stopped sobbing. "The only way I got through it was to pretend it was you. To block out the fact that he was touching me. After the first few times, I quit fighting him. I started to lose hope. The damage had already been done. What else could happen? And then Rosie went into labor. And I had deliver the baby. And then they both died. I didn't feel like I could face you or Randy. I thought I really would be all alone. That you both would blame me for what happened."

He wrapped her in his arms and let her cry. He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands careful not to hurt her. He kissed the top of her head and pressed his forehead to hers.

"When I thought that you had died, I went crazy. I thought I had lost the best thing that had ever happened to me. That night, I was going to give you something." He said walking over to his jacket and digging in the pocket. He handed her the small box and she opened it. She looked from the box to him, her eyes full of disbelief. "I was going to ask you to marry me that night but I never got the chance. And then I thought I would never get the chance again. But here we are. And I love you and I am not going anywhere. I don't care if we can't ever make love again. That is all just icing on the cake. I love you for you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You don't have to answer me now. Just keep this as a promise that I am not going to leave you. Ever." He kissed her on the forehead again. "Now do me a favor and try and get some rest."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Keleigh woke up and looked over at Randy who was still sleeping. She loved watching him sleep. He was so peaceful. She felt his arms tighten around her and looked at his left hand. You could see the metal band on his ring finger poking out of the bandages that he had there. She'd always had a place in her heart for Randy but ever since she had found out that he was still alive, that feeling seemed stronger. She was falling for Randy. She looked at her own left ring finger and twirled her wedding ring. But she loved John too. She needed to talk to her husband and then she needed to go home, kidnap Stephanie and eat a tub of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream until she figured things out. She felt him shift and looked back over her shoulder to see him sitting up beside her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked turning to look at him.

"I'm alive." He replied hoarsely running his hands over his face.

"That's good. Do you want me to help you with the arrangements?" he shook his head.

"I will be alright. You have to go check on Aiden and you need to talk to John." She nodded. She got up and got dressed while he sat there in the floor looking up at her. He had loved her ever since she kissed him on the cheek and he pushed her down in the dirt. They had been through everything together. And she had always had his heart. But he had been in love Rosie too. He never thought it was possible but he was in love with them both.

She bent down and kissed him on the lips before heading out of the house and back to the hotel where she knew her husband would be waiting. She couldn't believe how complicated her life had become. She pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and went up to her room. The sight she saw almost made her feel bad about sleeping with Randy. Aiden was laying on John's chest sleeping soundly. John looked over at her and she half smiled at him. He got up and put the baby in his crib before walking over and hugging her.

"I am so sorry about what I said to you last night." He said. She pulled back to look at him and then walked over to the bed and sat down. "K, I never meant to hurt you. I love you. It's just…..whenever you see him something always happens between you. We have fought so hard to get to where we are now and I don't want anything to happen to us." She looked up at him and sighed.

"I love you John. I really do but you couldn't have hurt me more than you did when you said that to me. In all the time I have known him, Randy has never said anything like that to me. And he never would. No matter how mad he is at me."

"You know I am about sick and tired of being compared to him." John said pacing around the room. "He isn't the one that is in this marriage K. We are. And right now he is our biggest problem."

"He is only a problem because you make him a problem. Why should I have to choose John? How come I can't have you and Randy in my life?"

"Because you're in love with him."

"I love you John."

"You may love me but you are in love with him. I can see it whenever you look at him. You love me too. I know you do. Look maybe it would be best for everyone if we took a breather. Gave each other some space. I will still come and see Aiden but I think it's better if I just stay somewhere else for a little while." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he walked over and hugged her. "I do love you K. But we need this time apart." She nodded her head. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. She picked up the phone and dialed the number of the only person she could talk to other than Randy.

"Hello Steph….."

Randy drove to the hospital and walked up to the floor Josie was on. She got to come home today and he was going to make sure that she rested and was guarded until they got ready to move. He knocked on the door and peaked around the corner. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come in.

"Hey Jo. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alive." She said. He smiled at her slightly and nodded. He looked around and noticed that Teddy wasn't there. "He went to the cafeteria to get some coffee."

"You reading my mind now?" She nodded. He laughed at that and sat down on the edge of the bed. He noticed the box sitting on the side table and picked it up. "Wow, this is really beautiful. So does this mean my little Josie is going to be a married woman soon?"

"No. I'm not ready to say yes yet. But he did tell me to think of it as a promise that he will never leave me. Ever. I told him what happened Randy. I told him what Mike did to me and he just held me and let me cry."

"That's because I love you." They both looked at the door and saw Teddy standing there. Randy smiled. He knew now that if anything ever happened to him, Josie would be taken care of.

"The doc says you can blow this joint today. So I brought you some clothes." She nodded. "I haven't made any of the arrangements yet." She nodded again. There was another knock on the door and Ted. Sr. came in.

"I don't mean to interrupt I just came to see how you were." He said looking over at Josie.

"I can go home today." She said.

"That is wonderful news. Son, can I talk to you for a minute?" Teddy nodded and followed his father out into the hallway. "I know you think that I haven't been much of a father and in a lot of ways I haven't. Until right now. I am going to do something for you that my father never did for me. I am letting you live your own life. A life that will be full of happiness." He handed him an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Your trust fund money. And the trust fund money of your brothers. Just promise me that you will take care of that girl in there. Remember to be patient with her. She's been through a lot." Teddy nodded.

"What will you do?"

"I have the winter house in Aspen. Maybe I will go there for a little while. Don't worry though, you haven't heard the last of your old man." Teddy smiled and hugged his father. "I love you son."

"I love you too Dad." He walked back in Josie's room and she and Randy were talking.

"So she found a picture of you and this Keleigh girl and she knew all about you?" Randy nodded. She looked over at Teddy. "Everything alright?" Teddy walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Everything is great honey."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Three days later: Rosie and Joselynn's funeral

Randy sat in the room looking around at the sprays of flowers. There was a swirl of activity around him. Faceless, nameless people came up to him offering their condolences. But he didn't want or need their sympathy. He wanted his wife and daughter to be alive and well. Anger bubbled up inside of him. He wanted to scream until his lungs hurt. He wanted to punch something until he felt better. He looked over at Josie. He knew she was beside herself with grief. But there was nothing she could have done. He for the first time since he walked in and spotted Keleigh at the back of the church. He felt a little better having her there.

Keleigh looked over at Randy and sighed. She had spent hours on the phone talking to Stephanie and Stephanie had agreed that her break with John was for the best. At least until she could figure out what she was going to do about her feelings for Randy. She looked over at Jerry and sighed. She couldn't believe that things had gotten so messed up.

Teddy looked over at Josie and put his hand over hers. He wished he could take all the pain she was feeling away. He was glad that Randy was going to be there for her. Josie looked over at him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer. He loved her and was going to be there for her.

The procession started out of the chapel and headed toward the cemetery. Randy stopped at the back of the room and smiled at Keleigh . Having her there made things a little easier to deal with. He walked out to the car and got in the passenger side. Teddy sat with Josie in the back.

Everyone gathered around the gravesite and Randy sat down staring straight ahead. This made it real. He sat there not listening to what the preacher was saying. His mind flooded back to the night Keleigh told him she was pregnant.

_*************Flashback**************_

_Randy was sitting on his back porch waiting for Keleigh to come over. When she called him earlier, she sounded so upset. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself but he'd fallen in love with her. He looked up when he saw her coming walking into view._

"_Hey." She said hugging him._

"_What's the matter?" he said pulling back and looking at her. He knew that she was still having a hard time dealing with the fact that her parents were gone. She had started to withdraw more and more and he worried that she was going away. What she said to him next was not at all what he expected._

"_I'm pregnant." She said putting her hand to her forehead. He sat there looking at her like she told him she was dying. "Don't just stand there looking at me. Say something."_

"_I…..I don't know what to say. K, we're on 15 years old. We can't raise a baby. My parents are going to kill me and Jerry is going to flip. We have to…..we have to get rid of it." She turned around and looked at him. _

"_Randy, I don't think I can do that." She said her hand over her stomach protectively._

"_K we have to. We can't have a baby. They're pretty sophisticated with this stuff now. It will be easy and you can still have kids later on." _

_She looked at him a little uneasy but in the long run they had done it. They made the appointment and went to the clinic a few days later._

_****************After the clinic*******************************_

_Keleigh sat in the passenger side of Randy's dad's car looking out the window with tears in her eyes. They had killed their baby. Randy sat behind the wheel of the car looking out the opposite window. He didn't feel any better about this than she did. He felt like he had just lost a little bit of his soul and he didn't know what he could say or do to make her feel better. Or to make himself feel better for that matter. He looked over at her and put his hand on hers. _

"_I hate this." He said looking over at her. "But we will get the chance to be parents again and we will be better able to do that then. You don't hate me do you?" She looked over at him and kissed him on the cheek. _

"_I could never hurt you. You're my best friend." She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat there for what seemed like forever before she went into Jerry's house._

He looked up and noticed that he was sitting alone at the cemetery and he sighed. He was ready to crawl into the grave with them.

John was sitting in the kitchen area of the funeral home staring into his cup of coffee. His life was a mess right now. His wife was in love with another man and his best friend was about to be put into the ground. He looked up when he saw Eve sit down and smiled at her a little. He was grateful to her for letting him crash on her couch.

"There was a nice turn out." John nodded.

"Is K going to be here?"

"I don't know. Randy's wife and daughter were buried earlier today so she's probably comforting him."

"You'd be wrong." He turned around and looked over at Keleigh. Eve looked between the two and got up to leave. "Kofi was my friend too John. Why would you think I wouldn't be here?"

He kept staring at his coffee and she sat down next to him, her hand resting on his arm. He looked up at her. She had been crying. He put his hand over hers. He missed the feeling of holding her hand. She smiled at him a little and he smiled back.

"Aiden is with a sitter. You can come by and see him a little later if you want."

"Thanks. I miss my little man. So I heard Randy moved back to Houston."

"Yeah. He wanted to be closer to Rosie and the baby." John nodded.

"Kofi's being buried at Kingsbury. I figured that since we were going to be there anyway, we could go by and see Gracie if you want." She looked at him and smiled a little. He hadn't offered to visit Grace with her in a little while.

"I would love that."

Kofi's mother Sophie sat in the front row next to Eve and John. Tears streamed down her face. She was about to bury her only son. She looked over to her right and looked at Kofi's girlfriend. She was a sweet girl and she had loved Kofi with all her heart. She turned to her left and looked over at John. He and Kofi had been friends forever it seemed. He was like her other son. She asked him to give the eulogy and he had agreed.

"Kofi and I were friends for along time. He was like a brother to me. He was always there to call me on my crap. He would give me advice when I needed it. When we met in the academy and later became partners, he told me he would always have my back. And he did. Right up until the day he died. He saved my life that day and that is something I will never forget. When my son was born, my wife and I decided to make Kofi his Godfather. He took that to heart and he spoiled Aiden. I don't know what life is going to be like without him but I do know that I am going to miss him. Goodbye my friend."

The pallbearers took their places to carry Kofi out to the hearse. Jack Swagger, and Evan Bourne were in the front. Daniel Bryan and Ron Killings were in the middle and Paul Wight and Mark Calloway were bringing up the back. Evan started looking a little shaky and then his hand slipped. John rushed forward and helped the rookie carry the casket the rest of the way to the hearse and closed the door. He jumped in the car with Kofi's mom and drove them to the cemetery. After everyone started to head back to their cars, John looked over at Keleigh. He held his hand out to her and they made their way over to Grace's grave.

"Hey baby." Keleigh said. She ran her fingers over the name. "Mommy and Daddy just wanted to come by and say hi. We miss you baby girl. So much. Take care of Uncle Kofi for us. " She looked over and saw that Randy was still sitting looking at the graves. "I really wish you were here so I could hold you. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you. I'm going to let your Daddy talk to you now." She looked over at John. She placed the flowers and the pink teddy bear on her grave and kissed her fingers and pressed them against her name.

"Hey baby girl. Your mama's right. We do miss you. Your little brother is getting so big. When he gets big enough, we are going to tell him all about his big sister. He would have loved you. We are going to see you again. I love you so much. You and your mom." He turned and looked at her. "Daddy's going to go now. But I will be back to see you soon." He kissed his hand and pressed it against the stone.

He watched her as she walked over to where Randy was sitting and shook his head. He was going to try and hold on to his marriage as long as he could but deep down, he knew she had made her choice and he knew that he had lost her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter25: 6 Weeks later

Keleigh sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for the timer to go off. She'd been feeling nauseous for two weeks and even though she knew what the cause was most likely, she took the test to be sure. If the test came back positive, she would make a doctor's appointment and find out all the specifics and she would go from there. The ding of the timer brought her out of her thoughts and she took a deep breath and looked at the plastic stick. A plus sign was staring back at her. She was pregnant. She called Dr. Anders and made an appointment for later in the day. She had to know the exact date of conception so that she could tell the father.

Eve started to feel a little nauseated and got up from her desk, bolting to the bathroom. She had been feeling this way since a little bit after Kofi's funeral. She rested her hand on her stomach after throwing up. She and john hadn't been real careful the night Kofi died. Or the night they had gotten a little tipsy and had sex again a month after. She never thought about it until now but there was a possibility that she was pregnant. She pulled herself up off the floor and opened the stall door and walked to the sink rinsing her mouth out and splashing water on her face. She heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Stephanie standing there.

"How long are you going to keep doing this?" Stephanie asked

"Doing what?"

"Having an affair with John. Keleigh was your friend. You loved Kofi. And now you're just stabbing them both in the back."

"I didn't plan on sleeping with John. It just happened."

"Well it's a lot easier to do when he's moved into your house. You need to come clean with K. If you don't I will." Stephanie said as she walked out of the bathroom. Eve got on her phone and made an appointment with Dr. Syfried. She had to know if she was pregnant. Then she would tell John and take things from there. She had never meant for any of this to happen. She loved Kofi. But there was something about John that made her feel safe and protected. She was falling for him.

Josie knocked on Randy's door. He had gone out and started drinking again and she knew that he would have a little bit of a hangover. He wasn't taking this well at all. He would go and spend hours at the cemetery and then he would hit up the local bars. Ted would go get him and bring him up and put him to bed. Then he would stay up and take care of her. The nightmares were not coming every night anymore but when they did come, they were pretty intense. She would sit and cry for hours afterward and he would just hold her and let her cry. She loved him more and more for that. She walked over and pulled the curtains back letting the sunlight in. Randy squinted his eyes under the sudden brightness and rolled over groaning.

"Time to get up and get ready for the day." Josie said. She sat down on the end of the bed and looked over at him. He sat up in bed and rubbed his hands down his face.

"Jo, why are you waking me up at the crack of dawn?"

"It's 11:30 and you have to get up and take me to the store so that we can get the stuff for Thanksgiving dinner. You promised. Teddy is out trying to find a Christmas tree." She said before going to his closet and picking out some clothes for him.

"Jo, I don't much feel like celebrating this year." He said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Too bad. You promised. You said that I could have some normalcy back and to me celebrating Thanksgiving and Christmas. Now get your butt out of bed and get in the shower." She walked out of the room and he chuckled a little bit. She was a lot like Rosie. When she wanted something, she didn't give up on it.

Rosie loved Christmas time and always made it special. The first year that they were together, she managed to save up and buy him this watch that he'd seen in the store. She wanted him to have it so much that she had worked extra hours at the diner. She was so sweet. She reminded him a lot of Keleigh that way. He smiled as soon as she crossed his mind. Not that he hadn't been constantly thinking about her. She'd told him about John asking for them to take a break. He'd been trying to give her space so that they could work things out. But he really just wanted to talk to her and tell her how he felt. Over the last six weeks, he had come to realize that he was in love with her and that his feelings weren't going away.

Keleigh sat back in the exam room trying to process what the doctor was telling her. She was pregnant. 6 weeks. She conceived October 11th. The day Randy's wife and daughter died. The night that they had made love in his house. She knew she would have to tell him and John. And that this was probably going to be the end of her marriage. She thanked the doctor and walked out to make her appointment. She was going to have to have to very interesting conversations in the next few days and her life was about to change dramatically. She got in the car and grabbed her phone dialing the number.

"It's me. I can't get to the phone right now. Just leave me a message and I will get back to you."

"Randy, it's me. I need to see you. We need to talk." She drove home and put Aiden down for his nap and made the other phone call she had been dreading.

"Cena."

"Hey John. It's K."

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I uh….wanted to talk. Do you think you could swing by here after work?"

"Sure. We can have dinner. How about 7?"

"Sounds great. I will see you then."

John hung up the phone and was a little more optimistic than he had been. Keleigh wanting to talk meant that she had thought about things. It meant that their marriage still had a chance.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Randy sat in the car listening to the voice message again. Keleigh needed to talk to him. He waited for Josie to get back in the car and then he drove her home. Teddy helped her get the groceries in the house and then he turned to leave again.

"Where are you running off to?" she asked

"I'm just heading off to visit a friend." She looked at him with worry on her face and he smiled a little. She still had a lot of healing to do but she was more worried about him and how he was doing. He walked over and gave her a hug. "I am not going to the bar. I will be back in two hours. I promise." She nodded and he kissed her on the forehead before he walked out and drove to John and Keleigh's house. He sat out in the car for a moment and sighed. The last time he had been here, he'd taken her to Batista. Guilt started to overwhelm him and he sat in the car for a minute before he heard a knock in the window. He looked over to see Keleigh standing there. She was more beautiful than he remembered. There was this glow about her. He rolled down the window and smiled at her.

"You have to be the worst stalker in the world." She said smiling. He laughed a little and got out of the car following her up to the house. "So I take it you got my message?" He nodded.

"The reason I wanted to talk is that I found out some news today that is going to change things. I'm pregnant Randy." He sat down in the chair looking at the floral pattern on the table cloth not really knowing what to say. She had just dashed his dreams. She and John were having another child and would be getting back together.

"I'm sure John will be thrilled." He said getting up to leave. She put her hand on his shoulder and he stopped turning around to look at her.

"I'm not so sure. It's not his baby. It's yours." He looked at her not completely able to process what she had just told him. "We conceived the night Rosie… Look, I never meant for this to happen and I understand if you can't…" he pulled her to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They separated and turned to see John standing there.

"Well isn't this cozy? You called me over here to see this?" John said sitting down in the chair that Randy had been sitting in. He looked up at the two of them and shook his head, anger boiling up inside of him. Everything had been great between him and Keleigh until Randy came back to life. She just couldn't help herself. She couldn't stay away from him. He looked between the two of them and waited for someone to say something.

"This is not the reason I called you over here. I called you over here to tell you that…I'm pregnant." John sat there silently for a minute. He didn't need to be told that the baby was Randy's. He sat there for a moment and looked at the two of them again.

"I should have known that you'd fallen into bed with him again. God, you really are a whore." he said. Keleigh looked at him and put her hand to her mouth. His words stung but she hadn't been completely surprised her. She hadn't expected him to take the news with open arms.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that!" Randy said pushing Keleigh behind him protectively.

"Always playing the night in shining armor huh? If you hadn't taken her to Batista, none of this shit would have happened. You ruined our marriage. Did you even wait for his wife's body to get cold or did you do it after I left the hospital?" Randy's fist met John's jaw knocking him out of the chair. For someone who loved Keleigh so much, he was quick to insult her. John fell out of the chair and Randy kicked him in the ribs and bent down punching him in the face again.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Keleigh screamed. But they didn't listen. John pushed Randy back kicking him in the stomach and getting up. He looked over at Keleigh who was standing there with tears in her eyes. "John please just stop this." He took off his wedding ring and threw it across the room. It pinged when it hit a vase in the living room and broke it.

"This marriage is over. I will have my stuff out by the end of the week. I can't even believe that you would do this to me K."

"And you're a saint? Tell me something…this buddy you've been staying with the last couple of weeks…do they pee sitting down or standing up?" He looked at her for a moment and clenched his jaw. She knew that he was getting angry but she didn't care. She was sick of being the one blamed for all that was wrong in their marriage. "I know all about you shacking up at Eve's house. Did you start sleeping with her before or after Kofi died?" she said before she could help herself. His hand came across and connected with her cheek and he stopped realizing what he had done. Before either of them had time to react, Randy tackled him through the kitchen table and on to the floor, punching him in the face repeatedly.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again. Do you hear me? Never again." BY this time he was beating John's head into the floor and Keleigh was screaming in the background. John's head was spinning and he was pretty sure that his nose was broken and that his eye was blacked. Keleigh walked over to them and pulled Randy back. John pulled himself up so that he was leaned against the wall. He looked up at them as Randy held her in his arms and looked at her face where he had hit her.

He used to be the one to take care of her like that and seeing someone else do it made it official. Their marriage was over. He picked himself up off the floor and walked toward the door. "I'll have my lawyer contact you." He said walking out and slamming the door. Randy looked over at her as she stood there looking out the window.

"You ok?" She nodded but he didn't believe her. "K, I know you. I have known you since we were kids. And you've had my heart every second of it. This is not a bad thing. Don't you see? This baby is a second chance for us. A chance for us to have what was always meant to be. I love you Keleigh. I am so in love with you and I am tired of fighting that fact. I know this is a lot for you to deal with but I had to be honest with you." He kissed her one more time and started to leave.

"Randy," He turned around to look at her. "I love you too."

Eve sat in the kitchen looking at the paperwork from the doctor. She was pregnant. Due the middle of August. She wasn't sure how John would react. She knew he was married and she was prepared to raise the baby alone if she had to. John came in and threw his bag down on the floor walking straight over to the fridge.

"How was your day?" she asked when he turned around and looked at her holding a beer to his face. "Oh my God John. What happened?"

"Keleigh is pregnant with Randy's baby. My marriage is over." He said defeated. She made him sit down at the table and grabbed a wet wash cloth to wipe the blood off his face. He winced at the contact at first and she apologized. He deserved what Randy had done to him. He was more angry at himself than he was at them. Moving in with Eve had been a bad idea. In the time he had been living there he'd developed feeling for her. He had fought against them. Out of the hope that his marriage would survive and respect for Kofi but he found himself more and more attracted to her everyday. He took her wrist in his hand and made her look at him.

"I have to talk to you." She said. "I went to the doctor today and I found out some news that I don't know how you're going to take." She said taking a deep breath.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm pregnant John. 4 weeks. "


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

John looked at her, her words sinking in. She was pregnant. And it was his. The fact that his best friend's girlfriend was pregnant with his baby should have made him a little sick to his stomach. Now he was no better than Keleigh and Randy were. But the thought of being a father again excited him and Eve needed him in a way that Keleigh never had.

Eve walked away from him, her back to him trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Even though she had prepared herself to raise the baby alone, it didn't do anything to ease the sting of his silence. She felt his hands on her shoulders and turned to face him.

"Don't cry. We will work this all out." He wrapped his arms around her and stood there with her against him for a minute. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and leaned down, his lips brushing against hers. He pulled away and grabbed his jacket. "I need to go talk to Keleigh. I will be back." She nodded her head.

Josie was getting the turkey ready to put in the oven. She was glad that life was starting to return to normal. She was worried about Randy though. He'd been self medicating to try ad hide the pain he was feeling. She'd come to love him like a brother and she was a little afraid that she'd lose him too. Teddy stood at the door and watched her as she made her way around the stove. She seemed more at ease than she had in weeks and he was happy to see her smiling again. He walked into the kitchen and she looked up smiling at him.

"Hey beautiful, I have the tree all put up. We just have to decorate it." He said walking over and putting his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled again before moving his arm. He knew that it wasn't her fault. It was just the memories of what Mike had done to her. Still, he sighed and walked to the other side of the counter. He would be as patient as he had to be. He loved her and he didn't want his life without her in it.

She looked up at him as he sat there eating the vegetables that she was cutting up. He'd been so sweet to her. Holding her every night when she woke up. He'd proven himself time after time. He looked up and caught her staring and smiled.

"What?" he said throwing a piece of celery at her.

"Nothing." The door opened up and Randy walked in smiling. It was the first time she'd seen him smile in weeks. "Your visit with your friend must have gone good."

"I need to talk to you. Ted can you excuse us for a sec?" Ted nodded stealing another piece of celery before going into the living room. "I went to go see Keleigh. She lives here in Houston. She told me something that I wanted you to hear from me. She's pregnant and the baby is mine." Josie stopped chopping and stood completely still for a minute. "The baby was conceived the night Rosie…" she looked over at him and he could tell that she was less than thrilled.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about it? Did you love Rosie?"

"With all my heart Jo. You have to believe me. I loved her but Keleigh and I have been friends since we were kids. We did everything together growing up. She's had my heart since I was a kid and even though we were with different people, she still had it. But that doesn't mean that Rosie and Joselynn meant any less to me. You guys were my family."

"You had sex with another woman hours after Rosie died. Hours. And now you're having a baby with this woman. I don't know…it's just going to take some getting used to. I love you like a brother and even though I am not happy about this at all, Rosie would want you to be happy. She would want you to have this chance. I support you but I don't have to like her." Randy walked over and hugged her.

"You have no idea how much this means to me.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

John knocked on the door and waited for Keleigh to answer. She came to the door a few minutes later, her hair still wet from a shower. You could still see the red mark on her cheek where he'd hit her earlier.

"What can I do for you John?"

"I came to talk."

"So talk." She said walking a little further into the house. She sat down on the sofa. She looked at John and could tell that the mark on her face bothered him. His blue eyes instantly filled with regret when he looked at her.

"About earlier, when I hit you. I never meant to do that. I am so sorry K."

"And I didn't mean to say what I said about Kofi. It was a heat of the moment thing. It's not easy to find out that your husband is sleeping with another woman."

"Believe me, it isn't a picnic finding out your wife is sleeping with another man. But you're right. Eve and I have slept together. More than once. She's pregnant. 4 weeks. I wanted you to hear it from me." She nodded her head and looked up at him.

"I guess this really is over isn't it?"

"I guess so. I never meant for any of this to happen. And I do love you."

"John we both made mistakes. Neither one of us is completely to blame. I guess after that happened with Batista, we just couldn't get back to where we were. And I love you too." She hugged him.

"Well, I gotta get back. I will be by to see Aiden next week." She nodded her head and he walked out the door. She finished getting ready and drove to Randy's apartment. She was a little nervous about meeting Josie and Ted.

Josie was running around the house trying to make sure everything was perfect. She didn't know if she was going to like this woman but she was going to at least be hospitable. Her mother and Rosie had always taught her to welcome everyone with open arms. Even if she didn't like him. She was fluffing the pillows on the couch for the millionth time.

Randy was standing against the door frame to the living room watching her, an amused smirk on his face. Although that was mainly to hide the nervousness he felt welling up in the pit of his stomach. He really wanted the two of them to like each other. It was important to him. He was finally getting his chance with Keleigh but he didn't want that to be at the expense of his relationship with Josie. Ted came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around. He smiled a little until he noticed the worry on the other man's face.

"What's up?" he said walking a little further into the kitchen.

"I'm really worried about her. Last night was the worst night yet. She woke up screaming and I tried my best to comfort her but nothing worked. She wouldn't let me get near her. She pulled herself in the corner and sat there with her knees up to her chest begging me not to hurt her. She won't even talk to me about what she's feeling anymore. She's blocking it all out trying to pretend that she's okay for us but she's hurting Randy. And I don't know what I can do to help her." Randy looked back into the living room and watched her as she dusted the end table again. He was worried about her too. "I just….I don't know what to do. I would never leave her or hurt her ever but I can't convince her of that."

"Let me talk to her. Keleigh knows what she's going through. Maybe she can get her to open up about what's going on." Ted nodded. The timer on the oven dinged and Josie walked in to the kitchen causing both men to look up. "Hey Jo, can I talk to you for a sec?" She nodded and Ted walked into the living room to give them so privacy.

"What's up? I told you that you have nothing to worry about. I will be nice to her for your sake."

"I appreciate that but I want to talk about you for a second." She closed the oven door with the turkey in her hands and he noticed that they were trembling. She was scared to talk about this but he knew that she had to get it out in the open in order to deal with it. "Ted told me about the nightmare last night. You wanna talk about it?" She shook her head and put the turkey down on the counter. "Jo, I know that you're scared but you have to get this out. You can't just keep it all inside. It will destroy you."

"I'm fine Randy. I swear. Don't worry about me."

"I will always worry about you Jo. You're my little sister. Ted worries about you because he loves you."

"Neither one of you know what I went through. You can't even begin to imagine what happened to me in that warehouse. It just keeps replaying in my mind over and over again. You have no idea what it feels like to want to move on with your life and be stuck in your own personal hell. I can't even kiss my boyfriend without seeing Mike's face in my mind." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You're right Jo. I don't know what you went through. But maybe you could talk to Keleigh. She's been where you are." Josie looked over at him. "Just…if you ever want to talk about it, we are all here for you." She nodded her head and dried her eyes and there was a knock on the door. Randy heard Ted answer the door and introduce himself to Keleigh before showing her into the kitchen.

"I hope I'm not too early." She said holding Aiden in her arms.

"No, you're right on time." Randy said walking over and taking Aiden from her.

Dave sat in the apartment he had rented under his assumed name. Mitchell Stewart. That had been his mother's father's name. The only thing he'd ever left that was worth a damn. He'd done some creative thinking to get out of jail. And with the help of Father O'Hara and the good doctor, he'd managed just fine. Of course having a guard on the inside didn't hurt matters either. He knew from Agent Otunga that Mike was alive. And if Mike was alive then so was Randy. He had to flush him out of hiding to make him pay for what he'd done. But Randy wasn't the only name on his list. He'd make John pay too. He'd get Keleigh back and they'd raise their boy together. Dave sighed and dismissed them both out of the room. He wanted to be alone and think. He was going to make them all pay. Especially John. He was going to suffer more than anyone.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Josie sat there watching Keleigh as they ate dinner. She was a nice enough person she guessed and you could tell that Randy adored her. It still bothered her that he seemed to forget about Rosie and Joselynn so quickly but she also knew that you couldn't help who you fell in love with. She looked over at Teddy. He'd been so great to her. He'd held her when she cried and been there for her. He was as patient and loving as he'd always been to her. Her mind raced back to the ring he'd given her in the hospital. She'd love more than anything to say yes to him. It was what she'd always envisioned for them. But the nightmares still had a hold of her. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Mike hovering over top of her. The cruel look on his face as he forced himself on her over and over again. She could feel his lips and hands on her and it made her die a little more inside each time.

Last night had been the worst one yet. She'd flashed back to the first time he'd forced himself on her. Brett and Chris had gone out to get some food. Rosie was sleeping on the bed. Josie's mind was racing with a million thoughts. She had to tell someone where they were. She had to get in touch with Keith or….. tears started falling when Teddy crossed her mind. They knocked him out and set the house on fire. Fire. It had been a problem for her since her parents' deaths. She'd watched the house fall in on them and seeing someone else she loved taken from her brought it all back. She had to get help. She remembered her cell phone in her pocket. She wiggled her hand free and dialed Keith's number.

Mike walked in and caught her. He'd slapped her across the face and called her a stupid whore. Then he'd jerked her off the floor by her arm that she'd managed to wiggle free and drug her into a room that looked like a small utility room. He'd thrown her against the wall and she'd crumbled. He hit her in the face again and forced both of her arms above her head. He tried to kiss her but she managed to turn her head but he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. She could feel his hands on her and she begged him to stop. He laughed at her and continued what he was doing. She fought against him as hard as she could but it was no use. It was all over in a matter of minutes and afterward, she lay there crying and in pain. He told her to shut up. That no one was going to come and save her and that she belonged to him now. He told her that if she'd only gone out with him then none of this would have happened. It was all her fault.

She must have been sobbing in her sleep. Because the next thing she knew, she felt his hand on her. She looked up and saw his blues eyes but they weren't his. They were Mike's. She shrank into the corner with her knees up to her chest and cried, begging him not to hurt her. Then somehow, Teddy's voice registered with her. She was too embarrassed to tell him that she'd mistaken him for Mike. So she claimed up and climbed back into bed. She wouldn't let him touch her. She couldn't bare to look at him either. She just kept hating herself for making the mistake. And in that moment, when she was laying in bed crying herself back to sleep, she wished that she was the one who had died instead of Rosie.

She was broken out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. She looked up to see three sets of concerned eyes on her. She'd spaced out and not even really meant to. She gave Randy and Teddy a weak smile and looked over at Keleigh. She probably thought that she was crazy. But Randy said that she'd been where Josie was. She quickly got up and excused herself from the table. She took a glance over at the baby sleeping in the pack and play that had been brought with them and sighed. She'd always wanted to be a mother. Now she would never get the chance. She walked outside and stood on the back porch looking up at the sky.

"Rosie, Mom, Dad, Jossi, I miss you guys so much. I am so sorry that I couldn't do anything to stop it. Any of it. I should have fought harder. I should have been the one to…."

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." She turned around to see Randy standing there with a jacket in his hands. "Do you have any idea how relieved we all were when you walked out of that warehouse? It gave me so much hope Jo. It gave me hope that Rosie and my baby were fine. But there was nothing you could have done. Rosie had an aneurism. It burst from the strain of having the baby. And Joselyn had a heart defect. She wouldn't have lived long enough to make it to the hospital." She wiped her eyes and looked at him taking the jacket. "I made Rosie a promise the night that I proposed to her. It was actually the only way I could get her to agree to marry me. I promised her that if anything ever happened to her, I would always take care of you. So when I found out that she was gone, I was determined to keep that promise. I love you Jo. You're my little sister and Teddy loves you too. We are all here for you." He hugged her and she sat there for a moment crying into his shirt.

John pulled into the driveway of the house he shared with Eve feeling a little bit better about the situation. He and K had agreed to the divorce. He knew it was for the best. After all the drama that they had been through with Batista, they had never been able to get what they had back. K had been right about that. But there was more to it. She never really gave him her heart. She couldn't. She'd given it to Randy so long ago and he'd always had it. John hated him for that. But he'd come to realize that he was fighting to hold on to something that was never really his to begin with. Keleigh was never really his. Then his thoughts turned to Eve. She was having his baby. And he had to admit to himself that he had fallen for her. She was sweet in her own way and he didn't have to fight a ghost from her past for her affection. Neither of them had planned for any of this to happen. But that is when things happen the way they are supposed to. When you least expect them to.

He walked into the house and found her sitting on the couch, a baby book in her hands. He smiled at the sight. She was glowing already. He'd missed everything with Keleigh's pregnancy and was thankful that he was going to get the chance to experience this pregnancy with Eve. She looked up at him and put the book down on the couch beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked walking over to her.

"I had a wicked bout of morning sickness while you were gone. But I think we are okay now." She said smiling as he walked over to her.

"Sorry I wasn't here." He said kneeling down in front of her. "I hope you feel better." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"John, there are still so many things we need to think about. I mean just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean…" He kissed her before she could finish her sentence.

"Let's just see where this goes. Okay?" She nodded her head and kissed him again. He got up and went into the kitchen. The end of his marriage should have been a complete personal disaster. But it actually turned out to be a mixed blessing. He and Keleigh were done and he had to move on with his life. He wasn't sure what the future held but he knew that his feelings for Eve were growing by the day and he owed it to her, himself and the baby to see where this would lead.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Two weeks later. The beginning of December.

Keleigh sat in the diner and waited for her to arrive. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation but she had to have it. She had to get this out of her system if she was ever really going to move on with Randy. She smiled at the thought. She had enjoyed meeting Ted and Josie. But she was worried about the other girl in Randy's life. She'd spaced out and run out of the house crying. And in her experience, there could only be one explanation for that. She couldn't force Josie to talk. All she could do was offer a shoulder for her to cry on and a sympathetic ear. The door to the diner swung open and Eve walked in and sat down at the table with her. She ordered an ice tea and then looked over at Keleigh.

"Thanks for coming." Keleigh said.

"Thank you for asking me." Eve said nervously. "I….."

"Don't okay. Just sit and listen to what I have to say first and then you can have your chance to speak." Eve nodded. "I can't believe that you would have an affair with my husband. I admit that I was no angel in my marriage but we were friends Eve. You should have felt that our friendship was more important than your feelings for my husband." Eve looked at her for a second. She couldn't believe that Keleigh had figured her out. "Did you really think that I didn't know? I have my ways of finding it out. John is a great guy. He can make it hard not to fall in love with him. He will treat you good but he has a temper. I can't pretend that I will ever forget what you did, but if you make John happy and don't ever do anything to hurt my son, I can make my peace with it and move on." Eve nodded her head.

"You know I never meant for any of this to happen right? I never meant to sleep with him and get pregnant. I never meant to fall in love with him but its like you said, he has a way of making it hard to resist him. I won't ask you to forgive me and I know that I should be completely ashamed of what I have done. But the truth is that part of me is not sorry that John and I are having this baby. I am sorry that I hurt you. That was never my intention. Will we ever be friends again?"

"I can't say that for sure. I have to go. I am meeting Randy to Christmas shopping." She threw a couple of dollars on the table and walked out.

Randy was sitting in the old neighborhood and smiled. They had so many memories in this neighborhood. This is where he'd lost his heart. He smiled at the thought. He and Keleigh had grown up in this neighborhood. He looked over and saw the house that his parent's owned nestled right next to the one that Keleigh lived in as a child. Then he noticed something in one of the yards. He got out of his truck and walked around the cul-de-sac and stopped in front of the yard. Keleigh's yard. The metal from the For Sale sign caught in the sunlight and he knew what he had to do. He knocked on the door and waited as he heard someone moving around inside. He had found the perfect Christmas present. Well part of it anyway. The door swung open and he looked a little shocked to see who was standing there.

"Adam" The last time he had seen Adam was when they were both working for Batista. He, Adam, Keleigh and Stephanie had hung out after Keleigh and Jay had split. Adam and Stephanie had dated for a while but it never really turned into anything.

"Hey Randy,man what's going on?"

"I want to buy your house."

Josie sat in her bedroom looking over the stocking stuffers she had gotten for Randy and Teddy. She'd even broken down and gotten Keleigh and Aiden something too. She hadn't wanted to admit it to anyone but the more time she spent with Keleigh, the more she liked her. She hummed Christmas songs happily as she continued to wrap gifts. There was a knock on her door and she grabbed the blankets and covered the gifts and walked to the door. She smiled when she saw that it was Teddy standing there. She opened the door and let him in.

"Hey beautiful, is there anything I can help you with?" he said trying to peek around her to see if he could see his presents. She smiled at him and shook her head. He was looking at the bed and she caught his sight line and ran over to it standing in front of it. He smiled at her and covered the room in three steps. He kept trying to get past her to look at the gifts and she kept blocking him.

Somehow they got tangled up in the edge of the blanket and both of them fell in the floor laughing. It was so good to hear her laughing again. He looked over at her and brushed some hair out of her face. Her green eyes sparkled as they looked into his blue ones and he felt alive inside again. She hadn't looked at him like that in forever. Before he could think it through or even realize what he was doing, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him for a moment and pulled him a little more into the kiss. She was fine until his lips traced down her neck and then she freaked out. She pushed him away and rushed out of the room, going into the bathroom and locking the door.

He ran his hand through his hair and leaned his head back into the edge of the mattress. How could he have been so stupid? He shouldn't have kissed her like that. He shouldn't have tried to rush her. He felt like a complete asshole. He got up off the floor and walked to the bathroom door. He could hear her sobs through the door. He hated that she was crying. And that it was because of him.

"Josie, I am so sorry. Please open the door." He stood there for a few more minutes but when he didn't get a response, he walked away.

Randy and Keleigh sat in the food court at the mall and took a breather from shopping. They'd been there for hours.

"Did you get me anything good?" he asked smiling at her.

"Maybe. You just have to wait until Christmas won't you?"

"Can I get a hint?" she shook her head no. "Well I know we said we weren't going to but I have a present for you that I have to give you early."

"No, all presents on Christmas day."

"Please?" he said looking at her with the puppy dog eyes. She laughed a little. He hadn't used those on her since they were nineteen and he had convinced her to go skinny dipping. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, let's go." They got in the car and started to drive but they weren't driving toward his apartment. He was driving toward their old neighborhood. They pulled to a stop in front of Adam's old house and he looked over at her. She looked back at him a little confused. "What are we doing here?"

"We came to see your present." He pulled her out of the car and toward the houses. Her eyes lit up as they passed the brightly lit houses with their Christmas lights on. They stopped in front of her parents house and she smiled. "Okay, Now do me a favor and close your eyes." She looked over at him and shook her head but she closed her eyes. He reached into his front pocket and grabbed the keys out of his pocket, turning her so that her back was to the house. "Open them." She looked at him a little confused. He was holding a set of keys in this hand. He smiled at her confusion.

"Keleigh, the house is yours." She looked at him and smiled again wrapping her arms around his neck. He signaled Adam who was standing just around the side of the house. He flipped a switch and disappeared around the side of the house again. Keleigh turned around and put her hand to her mouth. Randy smiled looking at her.

During the course of the afternoon, he and Adam had managed to decorate the house in Christmas lights. She didn't really know what it was saying at first but then she realized that they were spelling something out. Then it registered in her mind. He was asking her to marry him. She looked back at Randy when she realized what it said. He was standing there with the ring box open.

"K, we have fought this for way to long. The way I see it, there is a reason that we keep finding our way back to each other. This, us…..it's meant to be. We are two halves of the same whole. I loved you then, I love you now and I will love you always. Marry me. Please just say you will be my wife."

She stood there looking at him for a minute. He was right. They did always find their way back to each other. She had always felt safer with Randy than anyone else. She smiled and nodded at him slightly and he wrapped her in his arms planting a soft kiss on her lips. He placed the ring on her finger and was just about to kiss her again when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Randy….can you please come home? I need you." Josie sobbed through the phone.

"Jo, are you okay?"

"I just…really need to talk to you guys. You and Keleigh." He looked amazed by her requesting to see Keleigh. But he was happy that she was warming up to her.

"Sure honey. We will be right there." He hung the phone up and looked at Keleigh who was worried. "We need to get home. Something is wrong with Jo."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

John stood in the kitchen and waited for Eve to walk in the house. He had been a little surprised that she had invited Eve out to talk and he hoped that their confrontation had gone better than the one he'd had with Randy. He was still on probation with Jerry for accidentally hitting Keleigh. The door to the kitchen swung open and Eve walked in with a few shopping bags and smiled at John.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said smiling back. "Did you have a nice afternoon?"  
"It was interesting. Keleigh and I talked. She said that she wouldn't be able to forget what I had done and she didn't know if we would ever be friends again but as long as I made you happy and never did anything to hurt Aiden, she could make peace with it and move on." John smiled and shook his head.

"Leave it to K to tell someone off in the nicest way possible."

"So what have you been up to all day?" she asked. He grabbed her hand and led her into the dining room where he had dinner all prepared. "Wow, this looks amazing."

"Why don't we just sit down and have a nice dinner and then maybe cuddle up and watch a movie?"

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her. He was glad that Keleigh had been so nice. She had moved on with Randy. He looked over at Eve who was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the couch. And he was going to move on with Eve. He had learned a lot from his relationship with Keleigh and he wasn't going to make the same mistakes this time around.

Randy walked into the house and saw Teddy sitting in the living room with his head in his hands. He would have to talk to him and find out what happened. He took the steps two at a time with Keleigh following close behind him and came to a stop in front of the bathroom door at the top of the stairs. He knocked on the door and could hear sobs drift through the door.

"Jo, it's Randy. Open the door." She opened the door and peeked through the crack in the door before opening in all the way and letting them both in. "Jo what happened?"

"Teddy and I were goofing off. He was trying to see what I had gotten him for Christmas and we fell in the floor laughing…..he kissed me. And it felt like old times. So I kissed him back and I was fine until….he started kissing on my neck and I freaked out. I pushed him away." He put his hand on her shoulder and looked over at Keleigh. "I just want to make it go away. I want to make things like they used to be."

"Josie, do you wanna talk about what happened?" She shook her head at him. Keleigh motioned for him to walk out of the room and he looked back at Josie and nodded.

"You don't feel like your life will ever return to normal. You feel like you won't ever be able to be yourself again. I remember that feeling. I felt that way more than once." Keleigh said sitting on the floor beside her.

"You were…..you were raped ?" Keleigh nodded.

"Twice." She said handing Josie a rag. "You know, you won't really feel any better unless you talk about it." Josie nodded.

"I tried to fight him off…..but I just couldn't. I keep replaying it in my head. I love Teddy and I want us to be together but I just can't." She broke down sobbing again and Keleigh wrapped her arms around her letting her cry. She remembered what the feeling of hopelessness was like. She remembered feeling like she wasn't whole and never would be again. "I'm just scared that Teddy won't be as patient as he has been so far. I don't want him to leave me."

"Josie, I know I haven't known you guys that long but I can tell that he loves you with all his heart. He will wait for you as long as you need him to. He isn't going anywhere. You have to remember that what Mike did to you wasn't your fault. You didn't provoke Mike and you couldn't have done anything to stop him. Ted is a good guy. He just didn't stop to think about what he was doing. If he wasn't a good guy, he wouldn't have stopped when you pushed him away." Josie nodded and Keleigh tucked some hair behind Josie's ear with her left hand. Josie noticed the ring she was wearing and looked up at her.

"Randy proposed to you didn't he?" Keleigh nodded. "You really love him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I guess I always have."

"He's such a great person. And I know he loves you. He loved Rosie too. I know that." Keleigh nodded again. "Would it be okay if….I called you from time to time? Just to talk about how I'm feeling?" Keleigh looked at her for a moment and didn't really know what to say. She was flattered that Josie would want to talk to her about what was going on.

"I would like that. Now, how about we wash your face and go downstairs to see what the guys are doing?" Josie nodded her head and let Keleigh help her up off the floor. Keleigh turned to walk out of the bathroom and Josie called her name causing her to stop.

"Thank you for talking to me." Keleigh nodded her head and walked out of the room.

Randy walked down the steps and sat next to Ted on the couch. Ted looked over at him a little worried about what was going to happen. Randy leaned his back against the headrest of the couch and sighed before looking over at ted.

"What happened?"

"I didn't mean to freak her out. It's just….we were laughing and we kissed. For a split second I saw Josie again. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to make is seem like I was trying to rush her or anything. I would never do anything to hurt her. You know that right?" Randy nodded his head.

"I know. You just have to remember that she is still going through a lot. You have to give her time to process what's going on inside her head. The physical scars may have healed but the mental damage that Mike caused will take a while."

"I got her a special present for Christmas. I found this picture of her and Rosie when they were little and had it put into this locket that I had made for her. I even had it engraved. I just want her to know that I will always be here for her."

"She knows that. You just have to give her time to get comfortable with you again." Keleigh said from the top of the stairs. She walked over and sat with Randy on the couch. "Have you told him yet?" Randy shook his head and then looked over at Ted.

"Keleigh and I are getting married." Ted looked over and smiled at the two of them as Josie came down the stairs. He looked over at her not really knowing if he should go over and hug her or leave it alone. He breathed a sigh of relief when she walked over and gave him a hug, sitting down on the floor in front of him on the couch. He waited for the day when he could share the news that he and Josie were getting married. It would be the happiest day of his life.

Dave sat in his apartment and waited for Jay to get there. He'd had Jay follow John the last few days. He needed concrete proof that John and Keleigh were done. Then it would be easier for him to move in and take her and their son away. Soon he would have everything he had ever wanted and John would suffer. The door swung open and Jay walked in.

"John is living with this girl named Eve Torres. She works in White Collar Crimes. It looks pretty legit that they are getting a divorce." Jay said.

"Keep an eye out and get Adam in here. I have an assignment for him too." Jay nodded and walked off to make the call.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Stephanie looked across the table at her best friend and smiled. She'd advised Keleigh a few months earlier to follow her heart. And seeing her sitting here wearing Randy's ring and beaming with the news that they were having a baby, it seemed she had.

"I am so excited for you guys. It took you long enough to get together." She smiled looking at her friends.

"Now I just have to break the news to Dad." Stephanie smiled. It was the first time since Keleigh had found out about Jerry being her real father that she'd referred to him as Dad. But then again, there had been only two men in Keleigh's life who had never let her down. Jerry and Randy.

"So we have some plans to make." Stephanie smiled. Keleigh nodded. She wanted to make this wedding special for her friend. It had been a tough couple of months for both Keleigh and Randy and she was glad that they had finally found some happiness in each other.

Keleigh sat back and smiled finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. After the tumultuous year that she'd had, she was glad that things were finally settling down. She grabbed her cup and took a drink, looking around the coffee house that she'd met Stephanie in. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something. A ghost that she was hoping was long buried by now. She turned her head around to look where she thought she'd seen him only to see nothing. Stephanie looked at her friend , worry evident on her face.

"K, what is it?" Keleigh shook her head and smiled at Stephanie.

"It's nothing." Stephanie wasn't convinced but decided to leave it alone for now.

John looked at the papers he'd gotten in the mail. His marriage to Keleigh was officially over. It was bittersweet. He walked upstairs to the bedroom that he'd recently begun to share with Eve. She was still sleeping, her hand protectively over her stomach. He smiled at her. He'd heard about Keleigh's engagement when she'd dropped Aiden off to him a few days ago. He'd been thinking about things with Eve ever since and he'd come to a decision. He walked over and kissed her on the temple causing her to stir and look at him. She smiled.

"I could get used to this." She said. He laughed a little.

"Let's get married." His words caused her to sit up fully in bed and look at him. He was serious.

"John, I don't know what to say."

"Look at me and say I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We can fly to Vegas and get it done." She thought about what he was saying for a minute. She did love him and she did want to spend the rest of her life with him. He handed her the divorce papers and she looked up at him, her mind already made up.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He leaned down and kissed her smiling.

Josie sat in the living room looking at the Christmas tree. She hadn't really spoken to Teddy much since everything happened a week before. Talking to Keleigh had helped her a lot. She didn't want to feel sorry for herself anymore. Keleigh was right. What Mike had done to her wasn't her fault and since she'd been able to wrap her head around that fact, she was feeling a lot better about herself and her relationship with Teddy. She had to trust herself before she could even begin to trust him again. Not that he had done anything to cause her not to trust him. She sighed and went upstairs to where Teddy was sitting in his room.

"Hey" he said putting the book he was reading aside and looking at her standing in the doorway. He'd felt bad for everything that happened and that she hadn't really talked to him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe…..cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Talking to Keleigh the other night really helped. I'm sorry I freaked out on you. But I know now that it wasn't my fault and it wasn't yours either. I really feel like I can get through this. It's just going to take some time." He nodded and walked over giving her a hug. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of having him so close and not freaking out when he touched her. He grabbed her hand and they walked down to the couch and started the movie. He smiled as she snuggled down with her head laying on his chest. He saw shades of the old Josie and he welcomed them. He was glad to see she was on her way back.

Dave sat in his car for a minute, his heart racing. He was kicking himself that she'd almost seen him. It would have blown his whole surprise. He had gotten sloppy. He reminded himself that he had to bide his time. Soon, Keleigh would be back in his arms and they could finally be a family. Just him, Keleigh and their son. He knew that she was free of John. Probably from the strain of what happened in the warehouse. He didn't care the reasons their marriage was over. He was glad for them. He would have her. One way or another.

Adam sat in his apartment looking through the old pictures. He couldn't believe the assignment Batista had given him. A loyalty test he'd called it. He looked at the picture of the four of them together. They'd been so young and so carefree back then. He ran his fingers over the brunette girl's face and sighed to himself. He'd loved Stephanie for so long. Part of him still did. And now, he was going to have to kill her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

A/N: The first part of this is a dream that Randy is having…..Hope you guys enjoy. I am completely amazed by the response and I love you all for it. Special thanks to Hailey Egan and XxUnstable OnexX for all the feedback and encouragement. You guys rock. All of you.

_The room was white. A light was all around him and he lifted his hand to shield his eyes a little from the brightness. He didn't feel anxious even though he had no idea where he was. He felt oddly at peace. Soft music played and a sudden feeling of warmth filled his heart. This must have been what Heaven was like he thought. He heard a soft voice calling his name. He closed his eyes and smiled at the voice. Rosie's voice. He turned around and saw her standing there, her white sun dress hanging just below her knees and he auburn hair in soft curls. She smiled at him and he walked to her wrapping his arms around her._

"_Rosie, is it really you?"_

"_It's me Randy." She smiled and took his hand in hers. "I have some messages for you. First off, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for your love and for making me so happy in the time we were together. You never made me feel like I was second best. That being said, I'm glad that you're happy." He bowed his head, a feeling of guilt building in the pit of his stomach. "Don't be sorry. The heart wants what the heart wants. Things are as they should be. You love her and she loves you. It was always meant for you to be together. But I can say that you were mine for a little while." He smiled at her. "And thank you for taking care of Josie. I am so glad that she had you there for her. Ted is a really good guy and I am sure that he will stick by her no matter how hard she tries to push him away. Keleigh is a good woman with a good heart. You guys are a perfect match. You have to let me go. I know you say you have but you haven't completely. You deserve all the happiness in the world. And I will never forget you." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "I will always love you."_

"_You were a good woman Rosie. A part of me will always love you too." She turned around and walked back into the light. He stood there watching her fade away and smiled. She was right. He had needed this closure to help him let go of her completely._

He woke up, his eyes taking a minute to focus. He was in his room. Or what would be his room for a little while longer. He still had to break the news to Josie that he and Keleigh were getting married on Christmas Day and would be moving into the house he'd bought for them. He would give Josie and Ted the apartment. He had no doubt that Ted would take good care of her. He sat up on the bed and decided that now was as good a time as any.

He walked down the stairs and smiled to see the two of them cuddled on the couch. He had to admit that he was nervous about Ted and Josie getting involved with each other but Ted was nothing like he'd thought. He was a good guy trapped in a horrible world. A world that caused nothing but destruction.

Josie's head shot up when she saw Randy. She smiled at him and looked over at Teddy. She was beginning to feel comfortable in her own skin again and she owed it in large part to these two men in front of her. One had become a surrogate brother. The only family she had now. And the other, quite possibly the love of her life. The man who had her heart.

"Can I talk to you guys?"

Ted paused the movie and Randy looked at them both. They had all been through so much together. It would be kind of weird to think that soon he would be living away from them.

"I bought a house and after the wedding, Keleigh and I are moving away. I want you guys to keep the apartment."

Josie would have been lying to herself and everyone else if she said that she wasn't a little saddened by this. But she knew that she and Randy would always be family. She only nodded her head and looked over at Teddy. It was time for them to start a life on their own.

"Well, since we are giving presents away early," Ted said changing the subject. He walked over to the Christmas tree and pulled a small, neatly wrapped box out from amongst the packages. He handed it to Josie and she smiled at the two of them before she unwrapped it.

Her hand flew to her mouth and she drew in a ragged breath before she looked between the two of them. She turned the locket over. The engraving read "In my heart always." She thought back to the ring that Ted had given her in the hospital room and how happy she had been with the thought of him wanting her to be his wife. She knew at that moment what her answer would be.

"Yes." She said simply. He looked at her a little confused for a moment. What was she saying yes to? He looked up at Randy, a look of realization washing over him.

"Wait, I want to do this right." He got down on his knee in front of her and took her hands in his. She was shaking but he knew that it wasn't because she was afraid of him. "Josie, I have never met someone so sweet and so loving. You wear your heart on your sleeve and when you love, you love with everything in your heart. You helped me find a side of myself that I thought I would never see again. I love you more than life itself, would you marry me?"

Josie smiled and nodded her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was crying again for like the millionth time in the past two months. But this time, they were tears of joy. Randy walked over and hugged her. He was glad that she was finding peace and starting to move on with her life.

Ted Sr sat in front of the fire place in his Aspen home looking at the Christmas decorations. He'd felt hollow and alone this year. None of the boys were home and it made him miss his late wife even more. The sound of tires crunching the snow outside brought him out of his thoughts and he looked out the window just in time to see something come flying through the window. His mind barely had time to register that it was a grenade before the house erupted in a ball of flames.

Jay sat in the SUV and watched the house burn. He smiled to himself. He'd accomplished the task that Dave had given him. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"It's done."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Adam sat at the kitchen table in his apartment and waited for his guest to arrive. Thoughts of what Dave wanted him to do clouded his mind. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. His heart had always belonged to Stephanie and he wasn't sure if he could go through with it. It would be like killing a part of himself. He took another drink of his beer and sat back in the chair staring off into the darkness.

All he had ever wanted for himself was to be happy. To settle down and have a family. But with one broken relationship after another behind him, it seemed that that would never happen. He figured that it was because when he and Stephanie broke up, it had been so sudden and unexpected. But they had gone different ways. She'd gone straight to college. He'd taken time out to find himself only to find that he was only himself when he was with her. But by then it was too late. She had already started dating Paul.

The knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts. He got up and opened the door, stepping aside to let his visitor enter. It was only the second time the man had been to his apartment and it felt even more uncomfortable than the last.

"Nice of you to come."

"It sounded urgent on the phone."

"Batista wants me to kill someone to prove my loyalty." The man looked up at him, his brown eyes gleaming in the light. "I don't know if I can go through with this."

"I told you in the beginning, you do whatever you have to do." The man said getting up. He grabbed his coat and walked back toward the door before the next words out of Adam's mouth stopped him in his tracks.

"The intended target is Stephanie McMahon Levesque."

John grabbed Eve's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they stood at the door to Keleigh's house. Nobody knew that they'd flown off to Vegas and gotten married and John knew that the news would be much easier, if they were to tell Keleigh together. John lifted his hand to knock on the door hoping that Randy wasn't there. He knew that his ex wife had moved on, but he in no way wanted that fact rubbed in his face. Part of him still held resentment toward Randy for always having Keleigh's heart. He was brought out of his thoughts when Keleigh answered the door. Her eyes darkened a little when she saw that John had brought Eve with him to pick Aiden up for his visit.

"John, Eve so nice to see you." She was pleasant as she stepped aside to let them in the house although it was evident that she wasn't very comfortable with Eve being there. "To what do I owe the honor of both of you being here?"

"Eve and I have some news for you. Yesterday after I got the papers, we flew off to Vegas and….got married." John said. Keleigh stood there for a moment looking at the two of them. Eve was now going to be a permanent fixture in her son's life and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She smiled sweetly at them and handed Eve Aiden's bag.

"Congrats." John noticed the ring on her finger. The same finger where his ring once sat. The muscle in his jaw tightened and she could tell that he was less than pleased.

"You're engaged?"

"Yeah, Randy and I are getting married in a few weeks."

"Isn't that convenient?" he said sarcastically.

"John, don't start this. You ran off and got married the same day the divorce papers in the mail. We were never really right for each other. Eve is a new start for you and Randy is a new start for me. Let's just move on from this and be happy for each other."

"I am happy for you K. But a part of me is always going to hate him." Aiden toddled into the room and John scooped him up. The little boy laughed and it warmed Keleigh's heart that John was such a good father.

"You go have a nice time with Daddy and Mama will see you tomorrow okay?" Aiden leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before John, Eve and Aiden walked out of the house and headed to the car.

Dave put his cell phone on the table and took a drink of his bourbon. His plan was falling to place. Jay had served him well. Ted Sr. was dead and that would send the only remaining member of the DiBiase family into a fit. But that was exactly what he'd wanted to happen. Ted Jr. would be so caught up in his own grief that his guard would be down and then the real fun would begin. He had to pay for letting his sister die. He looked over at the picture of Mickie sitting in the frame next to the picture of his mother. They had been the only two women in his life that had ever supported him and loved him no matter what. Then he looked at the picture of Keleigh and Aiden. His family.

"Soon, we will be together again. We will be a family."

Randy looked over at Josie and Ted as they celebrated their engagement. Josie was finally starting to return to herself. And he liked that Ted had been the good guy he'd known he would be and stuck it out with her. Ted's cell rang and he looked at it and smiled at Josie.

"It's Dad, I can't wait to tell him that he will have a new daughter soon." He walked into the other room leaving Josie to look at Randy. He walked over and gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Jo."

"Thanks. I just wish that Rosie could be here to see this." Randy cast his eyes up toward the sky and smiled a little before looking at her again.

"Something tells me she knows."

An agonizing scream and the sound of glass breaking made them both run into the other room. They found Teddy slumped against the wall, his hand bleeding. Glass from the mirror hanging in the hallway littered the floor mixed with the remnants of his cell phone. Josie knelt down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder trying to soothe him as ragged sobs escaped his throat. He looked at her and let her wrap her arms around him, holding on to her for dear life.

"Teddy, what is it?"

"My father is dead." He sobbed burying his face in her chest, his breathing become more and more labored. Josie looked up at him, a look of fear on her face. The hair on the back of Randy's neck stood up. Something always happened to shatter their happiness and Randy had a feeling that this was only the beginning.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

_Stephanie grabbed her cup of coffee off the counter and sat down at the table to read the paper. Paul had taken the girls to do a little last minute shopping before her parents came for dinner. They were headed to her brother Shane's on Christmas Eve and they decided to do Christmas a little early. She had just taken a sip of her coffee when she felt a pain shoot through her. She fell to the floor and took a breath as it registered that she'd been shot. She lay there in the floor, trying desperately to breathe. Tears escaped her eyes as she tried to pull herself up to get to her cell phone. She pulled herself up and reached toward the middle of the table, her fingers tainted red from the blood that was now flooding the front of her white blouse. She'd almost reached it, when the rest of her energy gave out and she fell back to the floor. She laid there, watching the floor around her with the broken glass and the blood covering the floor, willing her eyes to stay open until Paul could come home. He should have been on his way back by now. The door opened and she said a silent prayer of thanks that someone was coming to help her. But the person standing above her, hovering over her like a ghost from her past kneeled beside her and took her wedding rings off her hand careful not to step in any of the blood. His eyes looked sad. As if he really didn't want to do what he was doing._

"_I'm sorry." Was all he said in response as he quickly left the house. She blinked a few times, the edges of her vision becoming dull and blurry. She was willing herself to stay awake. Willing herself to survive. But as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, the hope began to fade._

Keleigh sat straight up in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Her face was wet with tears. Randy sat up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder causing her to look over at him. Worry covered his face. Keleigh had been tossing and turning in her sleep for the last hour. She'd been talking in her sleep for the last few minutes and then she'd just bolted awake.

"She died. She…she never saw it coming." Randy wrapped her in his arms and leaned back on the bed.

"Shhhh, it was just a nightmare. It's okay."

"It felt so real Randy. It was…." Her cell phone rang and she sat up and grabbed it from the nightstand looking to see that it was Jerry. "Hey Dad."

"Hey honey. I uh…I need to talk to you. Where are you?"

"I'm at Randy's apartment."

"Okay, I will be there in a few minutes." He hung the phone up and surveyed the scene. Stephanie was laying on a gurney, covered from the waist down with a sheet. Paul was in the living room holding on to the girls, his face blank as the small children sobbed because Mama was asleep and wouldn't wake up. His mind traveled back to when he'd had to go to the morgue and identify Trent and Katherine's bodies. He remembered that same blank expression from when he'd seen her face, the life drained out of it. He'd felt so empty inside. He walked out of the building and headed to the car. He needed to deliver this news to her personally. He couldn't let her know that her best friend was dead over the phone. His cell phone rang as he got in the car.

"Lawler."

"I need you at head quarters ASAP!"

"On my way."

John groaned at the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He'd been having a great dream and was warm snuggled next to Eve in their bed. He knew that his phone ringing at 3 AM couldn't be good news.

"Cena."

"John, it's Jerry. I need you to head to the office ASAP. An agent was killed earlier this evening."

"Do we have any idea who it is?"

"It's Stephanie." John closed his eyes for a second and then he jumped out of bed running around to put on his clothes. His mind flashed to Keleigh and how she would take the news. She would be devastated.

"Does K know?"

"I am on my way to tell her now."

"Alright. I will be there in a few." He hung the phone up and looked over at Eve who was now sitting up in bed. " I have to go."

"What's the matter?" He looked over at her as he sat down on the end of the bed to put on his shoes.

"Stephanie is dead."

Adam walked into Batista's apartment and placed the rings on the table. He couldn't believe that he'd done it. He'd actually gone through with killing her. The sight of her looking up at him with the life beginning to fade from her eyes would haunt him forever. He hadn't wanted to do it but he knew he had to prove his loyalty to Batista.

Dave turned to look at him slightly and then turned back to his drink. He knew that if Adam killed the only woman he'd ever loved, it would prove that he was loyal to the cause. Loyal to making his enemies pay for what they had done to him. Keleigh was going to be crushed and once he got her away from Randy, he could be there for her. He could comfort her and let her know that it would get easier with time.

"You did well." He said not looking at Adam again. "Go on home and wait for further instructions."

Adam nodded and walked back out to his car. He sat there for a moment staring out the windshield. Stephanie was dead and he'd been the reason for it. He wasn't sure he could live with himself. But he'd come too far to turn back now. The words of the visitor he'd had the other night echoed in his mind.

_I told you in the beginning to do what you had to do._


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Josie sat in Ted's room and watched him sleep. It had been a challenge to get him to rest but she'd stayed with him until he'd fallen asleep. She grabbed her cell phone and head downstairs to begin making the arrangements for his father's funeral. She walked into the kitchen and saw Randy and Keleigh already sitting there.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up?" she said walking over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup.

"K got a call from her dad saying he needed to talk to her. He's on his way over. What are you doing up?"

"Teddy just drifted off to sleep. I decided to help him out b making some of the arrangements for his father's funeral." Randy nodded.

"How's he holding up?"

"He's not taking it well at all." There was a knock on the door and Keleigh looked at Randy with dread in the pit of her stomach. Randy walked to the door and opened it looking at Jerry and the man that was standing behind him. He stepped aside and let them in keeping his eyes on the man he didn't know.

"Randy, where's K?"

"She's in the kitchen." Keleigh stiffened a little as her father and his friend came into the room. She had only seen him once but she knew that if the man was with her, the news couldn't have been good. Randy walked over to her and put his arm around her pulling him to her instinctively.

"Hey sweetie. I believe you might know Director Austin." Keleigh nodded at the mention of the man. "Honey, I don't know quite how to say this but…..Stephanie was shot . She was….she….she didn't make it." Keleigh closed her eyes and tried taking a breath but her lungs just wouldn't fill with air. She opened her eyes and looked from Jerry to Director Austin willing it not to be true although she had seen it so clearly in her dream. "K, honey are you okay?"

"K, baby…talk to me…" Randy said as he caught her. Josie rushed forward and helped him get her to the couch. Her heart ached for Keleigh. She was such a nice person and her life had been marred by so much tragedy. She looked around and sighed. They all had. And that was the thing that bound them all together. Keleigh passed out and Randy scooped her up and carried her out to the car driving like a bat out of hell he had to make sure that she and the baby were okay. He couldn't deal with losing another woman that he loved or another child.

John sat at his desk looking over the evidence that had been collected at the scene. He was going to spend as much time as he needed to on this case. He had to figure out who killed Stephanie. He looked over the witness statements and didn't see anything that would be useful. No one saw a thing. He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching and looked into Paul's face. He could tell that the older man had been crying. That was to be expected. He'd just lost his wife.

"Paul, I am so sorry to hear about Steph. She was a great person." Paul looked at him with no emotion in his eyes. He nodded his head and walked out. John felt bad for him. He had no idea how he would react if he was the one who'd lost his wife. He looked up as someone held out a cup of coffee and nodded his thanks to his new partner, Evan.

"Looked like you could use a cup." He said taking a sip of his own cup. "I managed to hack into Stephanie's computer. It looks like she was working on some details to a money laundering case. It ties into a bank manager that was suspected of recycling funds for suspected mobsters."

"Yeah well, I think that this was a personal thing. I think that whoever shot her had a personal motive to do so. Why else would they take her wedding rings?" Evan nodded. "It's a great lead and we should definitely take a look at it." I buried myself in paperwork not wanting to think about it. Stephanie had been my friend. And now she was gone.

Adam sat in his apartment and looked at the photo of him and Stephanie that he kept framed. He promised her when he started dating her that he would never hurt her. And he'd killed her because he boss had told him to do whatever he needed to do . He took another drink of his beer and threw the picture against the wall. He hated this. There was a knock on the door. He opened it and looked into his boss' face.

"You did a good job."

"Yeah well then why do I feel like shit?"

"It's all a part of the job. What's done is done. You're in now."

"I want out." The man looked at Adam for a moment before a small smile spread across his face. He knew that this had been coming.

"See this through till the end and you will be free to go." He turned to leave and Adam's next question caused him to stop.

"Why is this so important to you?" The man turned back to look at him and sighed. "Why am I doing all of this?"

"You wouldn't understand me son."

"I just had to shoot and kill the woman that I love because Dave wanted her gone. I think I deserve a few answers." Adam said. The man moved quickly and grabbed Adam by the shirt pushing him against the wall.

"I have done things that would make this look like a walk in the park. You do what I tell you and see this thing through. Then you're free to go. You understand me? And don't you ever question me again." He let go of Adam's shirt and straightened it out. "You have a nice night. I will be in touch soon." He walked out the door leaving Adam to his thoughts.

Adam sat there on the couch and sighed to himself. When they'd all been in high school, he and Randy wanted to make a difference in the world. They'd wanted to stand for something. But Randy's parents died when they were barely out of high school and Adam's mom followed barely a year later. They were 19 year old kids doing what they had to do to survive. Survive. A word that all of them were way to familiar with. He just hoped that his humanity could survive what his boss was asking him to do. And at the moment, he wasn't so sure.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

**A/N: I would just like to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You have no idea how much it means to me. The response is amazing and makes me want to update that much more. I would also like to say a special thank you to Hailey Egan for allowing me to write this story in the first place. You rock. There are only three more chapters after this one. But there is a sequel in the works. So anyway, on with the story. Enjoy.**

Randy paced back and forth in the hall of the waiting room. This was all too familiar. He'd always hated hospitals. They were so cold. And people went in and never left. Jerry walked up with a cup of coffee in his hand and handed it to Randy but it did little to calm the younger man's nerves. He was right back to losing Rosie and their daughter all over again.

"She's going to be alright." Jerry assured him. Randy took a sip of the coffee and nodded. It tasted like motor oil but it was a little bit of a distraction. They'd been here for nearly an hour and no one had come out and told them anything about how K or the baby. He was beginning to get impatient.

The doctor rounded the corner and Randy and Jerry both jumped to attention and walked a few steps to meet the doctor halfway.

"Mr. Orton, Mr. Lawler…..both Ms. Cena and the baby are doing fine. It was just a fainting spell brought on by stress. I recommend that she have as little stress as possible. We want to keep her over night for observation. She is awake and asking to see both of you. If you will just follow me." Randy breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that K and the baby were going to be okay and that was all that mattered. They knocked on the door and she smiled at them sadly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She answered. She looked up at her father. "Promise me you will find out who did this." Jerry nodded. "I've got John and Mason working on it now. K you know like I do he won't rest until whoever did this." She nodded. She turned her attention to Randy.

"Doc says he wants to keep you overnight for observation. I will stay with you the whole time." She nodded her head.

Dave sat in his car and watched the house with the girl rambling around inside all alone. She was so sweet and caring. He couldn't understand what she saw in the boyfriend of hers. But that would all change when he got her and Keleigh away from them. He'd hook her up with someone a little more suitable. Maybe Adam since he'd proven his loyalty. In just a little over a week, his family would be back together. He started the car and pulled away as the man responsible for his sister's death walked into view and drove away. He couldn't sit there and look at Ted touch her. She was like his little sister. Or she soon would be.

John looked at his watch and rubbed his eyes. He'd been looking over the evidence collected at the scene for almost 16 hours. He picked up the phone and called Eve.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Babe. How are you?" he asked

"We're good. I fed Aiden dinner and gave him a bath. How's it going?"

"No real leads. I will swing by and pick us up some dinner and be home in an hour. I love you."

"In love you too." He grabbed his key and his jacket and headed out to his SUV. He was stopped by his new partner, Evan Bourne. He was an ambitious kid with a lot of potential. He'd been assigned to John three weeks before.

"What's up Evan?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your SUV. I have some things to move for my girlfriend." He smiled at the kid. He was instantly taken back to when he'd helped Keleigh clean out her parents storage unit. He reached in his pocket and tossed the keys to him.

"Just do me a favor and don't scratch the paint." He said. Evan smiled at him and climbed in driver's seat. He closed the door and placed the key in the ignition as John started to walk back to the elevator that led up to the offices. There was a loud blast that shook the whole parking structure and knocked John to the ground. He shifted so that he was lying on his back and watched as the remains of his SUV burned in the parking structure.

Jay sat across from the FBI building and watched the explosion shoot through the parking garage. He smiled to himself. John was dead.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Adam sat in his apartment eating his cold Chinese food and absently watching the t v. He'd been in a state of depression since he'd been forced to kill Stephanie. Not that his boss cared. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts and answered it.

"Do what do I owe the honor?" he said as the man pushed past him and walked in the apartment. Adam closed the door and turned to look at his boss.

"Tell me everything you know about Jay Reso." The man said.

"Jay? Why?"

"We have reason to believe that earlier tonight, he planted a bomb in John Cena's SUV at the FBI garage. A rookie agent died in the blast."

"After high school, he was in the marines. He was a demolitions expert."

"Keep an eye on him. If he does decide to confess to you, I want to be informed." Adam shook his head. "You're doing a great job on this case. With all the information you've gathered, Batista will go away for a long time." The man turned to leave.

" You know like I do that Batista isn't going to go back to jail. He's been working on something. Something Big. I don't know exactly what it is but if he sent Jay to try and kill John, he most likely has revenge on his mind. I would be worried for Keleigh , Randy and anyone that is close to them."

"Just keep doing what you're doing kid. Remember, do whatever you have to do. I want this son of a bitch's head on a silver platter."

"Director Austin," the man turned to look at Adam. "I meant what I said. After this case, I want out." Director Austin nodded and walked out the door.

Josie sat on the couch with Ted feeling a little more relieved that he was feeling better. She was worried about Randy and Keleigh though. She had seen the effect that losing Rosie and Joselynn had on him and she knew that if he lost Keleigh and their baby, this time he wouldn't recover.

Ted looked over at her and smiled. He knew she was worrying about someone other than herself as usual. He was so glad that she'd been there with him when he'd gotten the news of his father's death. He wasn't sure he'd have been able to handle it if she hadn't been there. He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled at him.

"What was that for?"

"For being you." He said. Her phone rang and she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that it was Randy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jo, how is everything there?"

"Ted's a little better. How are Keleigh and the baby?"

"Good. It was just a fainting spell brought on by stress. She has to be here overnight for observation."

"Oh thank God. I was a little worried. Tell Keleigh to get some rest. She is carrying my little niece or nephew and she needs to keep her strength up." Randy smiled to himself. He was glad that the two most important women in his life were warming up to each other.

"Alright, I will let her know. You guys take it easy and I will see you in the morning." She hung the phone up and snuggled in next to Ted. Things were finally looking a little better for all of them. She just couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her mother had always told her that it was one of her worst traits. She was always looking over her shoulder waiting for the other shoe to drop. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and relaxed into Ted's arms a little more.

Dave sat in his apartment waiting on Jay to report back. He smiled at the thought of finally getting rid of John Cena. That man had been a pain in his ass for years. But it hadn't been without consequences. He'd made him suffer. He looked at the photos on his desk of John and his new wife Eve. She was a stupid woman. She didn't have half the brains or class of his Keleigh. And she was his. She'd always been his and soon she'd be back in his arms. There was a knock on the door and he sat his drink and walked over to the door. He smiled a little at Jay and let him in. Jay walked over and sat down on the couch. Dave turned and looked at him.

"Job well done. I saw the report on the news about an hour ago."

"He never knew what hit him. He was leaving to head home to his wife."

"Ah yes, the poor grieving wife…..you must go pay her a visit later. Give her our heartfelt condolences." Jay nodded. "Now, let's watch the feds squirm a little." He reached over and cut the t v on.

"In a breaking news story, there was an explosion at the FBI headquarters. Where an agent was injured and another killed. Here now is FBI spokesperson, Chris Irvine."

"At approximately 7pm the evening, there was an explosion in the FBI parking garage just behind me. One agent was injured and another agent was killed. The cause of the explosion is currently under investigation and more details will be released as they become available. The identities of the agents will be with held at this time pending notification of their families. Thank you."

Dave looked over at Jay with an angry glare in his eyes. In the background of the press conference, he'd seen the paramedics loading someone into the ambulance. That person was John Cena. He threw his drink against the wall pulling Jay off the couch.

"YOU FUCKED THIS UP! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM. I SWEAR I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!" He said pushing Jay against the way and letting him go. "Get Adam on the phone and tell him to get over here. I have a new plan in mind."

Eve held Aiden close as she rushed into the emergency room. As soon as she'd gotten the call from Jerry, she rushed to meet her husband. She saw Jerry and walked over to him.

"Jerry, how…how is he?" she said tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall any minute.

"They tell me he's okay. He hasn't gotten here yet. Why do you have Aiden?"

"John had him for his visit and got the call about Stephanie." Jerry nodded and took his grandson from her.

"I'll take him to see Keleigh. I'm sure she will be excited to see him."

"K's here?" Eve asked her concern heightening a little.

"She didn't take Stephanie's death too well."

Eve nodded. She turned around as the ambulance arrived carrying John. She rushed over to his side and hugged him. He winced a little and hugged her back.

"I'm fine. I swear." He said leaning up a little to give her a kiss. "Jerry…..Evan, he…..didn't make it." John said with tears in his eyes.

"I know. We're looking into it." John noticed that Jerry was holding Aiden.

"Why is he here? Where's Keleigh?"

"She's been admitted overnight. She fainted when she heard about Stephanie." John stiffened on the gurney at the thought of Keleigh being hurt.

"Is she okay?" he asked. Jerry nodded. Eve looked over at him, a hint of jealousy running through her. She couldn't understand why John couldn't let Keleigh go. She thought when they got married that it was a new start for them. That they could be together and be a family. John noticed the change in her demeanor and looked at Jerry silently asking him to take Aiden to visit his mother. Jerry nodded and walked away. "What's the matter?"

"Do you really want me John?" she asked bluntly.

"What? Of course I do. I love you and we're having a baby. Why would you even ask me that?"

"I don't think that you're fully able to let Keleigh go."

"That's not true. I love you Eve and we're having a baby. We're married. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Does it mean anything to you? Listen, I….I'm going to give you some time to figure out what you want. When you do, call me. I love you John but I can't stay if you're not in this marriage." She gave him a kiss and walked away.

Jerry walked to the door of Keleigh's room and knocked softly. She told him to come in and he did. She smiled at him and looked a little confused as she noticed that he had Aiden with him.

"Dad, why do you have Aiden?"

"John was injured in an explosion. His new partner Evan was killed. We believe that John was the intended target."

"Is he okay?" Jerry nodded as he handed the child over to his mother. "First Stephanie and now John and Evan. What is going on?"

"I honestly don't know sweetheart. But we're going to get to the bottom of it." Randy walked in with food. He smiled at Keleigh and Jerry and looked over to see Aiden. He smiled at the child and walked over giving Keleigh a kiss and kissing Aiden on the head.

"Hey baby, I got food." He said reaching over and taking the child for a moment.

"John was nearly killed in an explosion at the FBI building. Another agent was killed. I think we all need to be on alert." Jerry said. Randy nodded. He pulled a French fry out of the bag and handed it to Aiden. The little boy smiled at him and began eating the fry.

"I will leave you guys for a little while. Unless you want me to take Aiden." Randy shook his head.

"He's fine. I'll watch him." he said. "Just tell John to stop by when he'd cleared to leave." Jerry nodded and walked out of the room.

Randy looked over at Keleigh and smiled but the old nagging feeling returned. Something wasn't right about this. Why would someone go after the people that were closest to Keleigh? She'd been through so much already and he couldn't believe that someone was actually trying to destroy her. She looked up at him and smiled. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and focused on keeping her and his step son calm. But he could feel it the same way he felt it before. More trouble was on the horizon.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Eve sat on the couch absently looking at the t v. She and John hadn't really talked since he'd come home from the hospital. She'd been almost afraid to talk to him. Afraid that he'd tell her she was crazy. Or worse, that he'd tell her she was right. She was so lost in her own thought that she didn't even know he'd gotten home till she felt his hand take hers gently. She looked up at him and was surprised by what she saw. There wasn't any anger or hatred. She saw the love he had for her and the fear that he was going to lose her.

"Hey." He said softly

"Hey."

Things had been a little awkward he had to admit. Her outburst out the hospital had really shaken him up. He loved her. He was in love with her and he had been racking his brain to try and figure out a way to prove that to her. But since he'd come home and neither of them had talked about the big pink elephant in the room. So to speak.

"About the hospital…"

"I'm sorry about that John. I know now that I being stupid."

"You have to understand that K and I were married. We have a history. She gave me Aiden and because of him, we will always have a bond. I will always have love for her." Eve closed her eyes at his words. Maybe she didn't know her husband as well as she'd thought. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts.

"But I'm not in love with her." Her eyes opened at his words and she looked at him. "I'm in love with you. I know things happened pretty fast for us. So how about we start over? Take things a little slower. Maybe go out on a few dates. I'm willing to try anything. I just want you to know that I'm in this marriage. I'm going to be here for you and our baby." He said as his fingers ghosted over her stomach. "I love you." She smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. She felt a little better about the whole situation. He was willing to try and she couldn't ask for more.

Adam walked out of his apartment and got in his car. This case was causing him to live in his own personal hell. He'd killed the only woman he'd ever truly loved and now he'd have to do something even worse. His cell phone rang and he sighed as he saw who it was. Randy. He'd been asked to be his best man. That had been the opening Batista had been looking for. He'd already called Austin and told him what the plan was. And in return, he'd had the same words parroted back to him. Do whatever you have to do. His cell phone rang a second time and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, you on your way?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I got caught up at the gym. I'm on my way now. I will be there in 15 minutes." He heard Randy chuckle and it felt like a knife in his heart. He was betraying the best friend he'd ever really had.

"Alright. I will see you in a few." He sighed and started his car. He kept reminding himself tha once this case was over, he'd be out of the Bureau and live the kind of life he wanted to live.

Ted watched from the doorway of the living room as Josie put the finishing touches on the rest of the decorations. She'd worked hard to finish the plans for Keleigh when the doctor told her she couldn't be under any stress. She looked beautiful in her green strapless tea length dress. She had a snowflake shaped clip in her hair pulling it back on one side. She was slowly returning to herself and he was glad to see the change in her. He was glad that he was getting his Josie back. He walked over and loosely wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back so that he could kiss her on the forehead.

"Everything looks great babe." She smiled and turned around in his arms so she was facing him and pressed her lips to his. She'd been having feelings the last couple of weeks. The same old feelings she had before Mike had taken it all away from her. But she still wasn't sure she could bring herself to go there. Not just yet.

Randy walked into the room and looked around. The smile on his face was infectious. He had waited so long for Keleigh and his wait was nearly over. He was about to make her his wife. He looked over at Josie and smiled. She and Ted were so cute together. Josie looked up and smiled at him. She'd come to love him like a brother.

"This looks amazing. Thank you so much." He said as she broke away from Teddy and walked over to hug him. "You have no idea how much this means to me…to me and to Keleigh."

"Speaking of which, I must go check on the bride to be. I will see you boys in just a little while." She said as she walked up to the stairs. Keleigh had really grown on her. She was sweet and it was easy to see how Randy had fallen for her. She knocked on the door to the bedroom and waited for her to say it was okay to come in. She opened the door and smiled.

"You look beautiful." Keleigh turned to look at her and smiled.

"Thanks. I don't know if it's the morning sickness or nerves but I feel like I'm going to throw up." Josie laughed a little as she sat down on the end of the bed. She was silent for a minute and Keleigh looked at her. There was something on her mind. Something she needed to talk about but she wasn't quite sure how to do it. "Ok Jo. What's up?"

"I really don't know how to say this other than to just come out and say it…..but how did you know when you were ready to be…..intimate again?"

"I don't know…you just do. You have to trust that you won't be hurt again." Josie nodded her head. "Teddy is a great guy and I'm sure he will be willing to take it slow." She hugged Josie. There was a knock at the door and Jerry peaked around the edge of the door. "Well, I guess it's time we get the show on the road." She said as she took Jerry's arm and they walked out the door.

Randy stood nervously in the living room in front of the Christmas tree and anxiously waited for Keleigh to come down the stairs. He smiled at her when she came into view. She looked amazing in her ivory dress. Jerry walked her down and gave her hand over to Randy as he kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to Ted.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Do you Randy take Keleigh to be your lawful wedded wife?" He smiled at her.

"I do." She smiled at him.

"And do you Keleigh take Randy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Randy smiled and pulled Keleigh close to him kissing her. He'd waited his whole life to be standing in that moment. With that girl. And now his dream had finally come true. He was happier than he ever thought he could be. But somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't shake the feeling that this happiness like all the other happiness he'd ever had would die.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

A/N: Okay guys…. This is the last chapter of Cemented Legacy. I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. The response has been amazing and I cannot thank you enough. I would also like to send a special thank you to Hailey Egan for allowing me to write this story. You are awesome. Don't worry though guys, there will be a sequel to this story so I urge you guys to check it out. Again thank you so much. You guys are awesome. And now, on with the story.

Adam stood around looking at everyone. He was getting more and more annoyed with what he had to do. He knew that it would hurt everyone he had come to care about. But he had to do what he had to do. His cell phone rang right on cue and he excused himself stepping out into the garage to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I will be there in about fifteen minutes. You ready?" Jay said.

"Yeah. We will be ready. "

John and Eve pulled into the driveway and walked up the walk to the door. He grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before knocking on the door. Jerry answered and let them in. They spotted Keleigh and Randy standing by the Christmas tree with Ted and the girl that they'd rescued from the warehouse. Josie was her name if he remembered right. Ted and Josie walked away and he looked at K standing there holding their son. She had always made a beautiful bride. He looked over at his own wife and smiled. It seemed that they had both moved on with their lives. But he still didn't like the fact that Randy would be spending so much time with his son. He hated that.

"Hey K." he said. She smiled at him.

"Hey John. I just have to finish getting his bag packed and he will be all ready to go." She said. She looked over at Eve. She had decided that she would at least try and make an effort to be nice to her. She was after all her son's step mother. "Eve would you mind helping me?" Eve nodded and kissed John's cheek. Keleigh leaned in and gave Randy a kiss on the lips.

"Don't be gone too long." He watched as she walked up the stairs toward Aiden's room. He looked over at John and noticed that he was watching Eve. Maybe he should try and be nicer to him. Make an effort to at least be civil toward him. It would make things easier on Keleigh and Aiden if he did. "Thanks for taking him for a couple of days."

"Orton if you're trying to make nice, you're wasting your breath. I don't like you. I will never like you. But as long as you're good to Keleigh and Aiden, we won't have any problems."

"Well at least we know where we stand. Because I don't like you either. " he said walking away.

Ted and Josie walked out into the garage where the extra fridge was to get some more drinks. Adam looked over at them and knew it would be easier to get her if she was alone but he was running out of time. He walked over and pulled the gun out of his pocket hitting Ted in the back of the head. Ted fell to the ground dropping the tray he was holding. He came forward and grabbed Josie by the arm.

"If you scream, I will have to shoot you." He said putting the gun in her ribs. She looked at him, panic running through her.

The door to the garage opened and Keleigh walked out. Adam pointed the gun at Josie's head. She'd been walking back down the stairs with Aiden when she heard the crash in the garage. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Adam was standing there with a gun on Josie. She had to try and defuse the situation before Randy found out. He would be hurt and really pissed off.

"Adam, what…are you doing?"

"Don't ask anymore questions K. Just…..you have to come with me. Both of you. He's got to come too." He said motioning toward Aiden. The van pulled up and Adam looked back at Keleigh. "Please, just…..get in the van."

Keleigh couldn't believe that this was happening. She held Aiden close to her trying to comfort him. She walked toward the van with Adam and got in. The door to the garage opened up again and Eve walked out holding Aiden's diaper bag.

"Keleigh, is this everything you wanted packed?" She looked up at the sight in front of her and was about to scream when Adam came forward and grabbed her by her arm. He shoved her into the van roughly and dropped the envelope with the letter that Dave had written on Ted who was still on the floor. He got in the passenger side of the van and Jay sped off.

Out in the living room, John was getting a little antsy waiting for his wife and son. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to have to wait with his former father in law and his ex wife's new husband. Jerry looked around wondering where everyone was. He knew that Ted and Josie had gone to the garage to get some more drinks. He'd seen Adam walk that way a little before to take a phone call. He hoped that nothing was wrong. He walked toward the inside door to the garage and found it open. He expected to hear voices coming from the inside. But it was quiet. A little too quiet for his liking. He pushed the door open a little farther and to find Ted face down on the garage floor.

"RANDY! JOHN! QUICK GET HELP!" he said checking Ted for a pulse. He was a little relieved when he found that he still had one. Both men came running inside and noticed that Ted was on the floor. Randy knelt beside him cradling his head while John called 911. Jerry picked up the envelope and read the letter.

"Where the fuck is everyone else?" Randy asked. John looked around and noticed that Aiden's blankie was laying in the driveway. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Guys, I think you should see this." Jerry said handing them the letter.

"Now I have what I always wanted. I have my family back." John said reading the letter out loud. He looked over at Randy for a moment before he walked over and pulled him up by his shirt letting Ted's head bounce off the floor of the garage. He slammed Randy against the wall. "Are you still working for him?" he asked his voice low.

"Working for who?" Randy said pushing him back.

"Batista! Are you still working for that son of a bitch?"

"John, you're even more delusional than I thought. Batista is dead. It was all over the news."

"Then how do you explain this note? It's his hand writing." John said practically throwing the note in Randy's face. Randy's face paled and he punched the wall beside the fridge.

"You don't think that…"

"Batista may still be alive." Jerry said grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket and making a few calls. If Batista was alive and had taken everyone, then they only had a small window to find them before he did anymore damage to Keleigh than he already had.

Ted groaned on the floor drawing the attention of the other three men back to him. He rubbed his head and looked at the other three as he propped himself up against the door of the fridge.

"What the fuck?"

"Ted what happened?" Randy said.

"Josie and I came in here to get some drinks. Your buddy Adam was in here. We didn't think anything of it. Then I feel pain shoot through my head. Where's Josie is she okay?" he asked a little panicked.

"She's missing. Along with K, Eve and Aiden." Jerry said as he was waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"Some friends you got there Orton." John mumbled as he stood there looking at Aiden's blankie.

The van pulled up in front of a mansion. A mansion that Keleigh knew all too well. She'd seen the pictures in John's files and her own. The mansion belonged to Dave Batista. But what she couldn't figure out was why Adam had brought her here. Dave was dead.

The side door to the van opened and Jay walked over and grabbed Eve out ushering her to the house. Adam reached in and grabbed Josie's arm and helped Keleigh out. He walked with them through the big black iron gate and up the stone walkway into the house. There were a few men standing around that Keleigh didn't recognize. They stopped in the entryway and Keleigh looked toward the stairs, her heart sinking into her stomach as Dave walked down the steps.

"Hi baby. You miss me?" he said as he walked over to her.

"You can't be standing here. You're dead." She said.

"Oh no. I am very much alive. And we have some unfinished business." He said looking over at Josie. "You're so much prettier than I thought you would be." He said giving her a hug. She looked over at Keleigh who she could tell was nervous.

"Now we can be one big happy family. I have my wife, my son and my sister back." He said. He looked over at Eve. "What is she doing here?"

"She came out into the garage. We had to take her." Adam said. "What do you want us to do with her?"

Dave smirked for a minute. This was too perfect. He knew if he took Keleigh and Josie that Randy and Ted would come. And he'd only planned on taking Aiden to lure John in. But having his wife there was too perfect.

"Put her in a room in the basement for now. I will figure out what to do with her later."Adam nodded his head and Jay grabbed her arm pulling her with him down toward the stairs. "Show everyone else to their rooms and make sure that they are comfortable. We have a lot to celebrate." He said. Adam nodded again and he and the large dark haired man walked over each one grabbing one of the girls by the arm. He led them up to their rooms.

"Josie, this is your room. Keleigh, yours is right next to Aiden's. I will come get you when he's ready for you." He said walking away. He rounded the corner and walked down the stairs to where Dave was now sitting staring at the large Christmas tree. "They're getting all settled in."

"Good." Dave said. He looked at the brightly colored packages under the tree making sure there were enough for everyone. He would have to take things slow and make sure that he could undo the brainwashing that he was sure John, Randy and Ted had caused. He knew that right now their minds were poisoned against him. But he finally had his family back and he was going to do whatever he had to do to make sure that they would stay with him. Forever.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
